Answering questions
by stewart92
Summary: Simple questions usually gain more answers than compicated ones. What if Urahara and Yoruichi did a little more asking and a little more answering before send Ichigo, Orihime and Sado to Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Look at the bottom if you want an introduction.

I will say this only in the first chapter and no more. I do not own bleach.

**-Bleach-**

**Chapter 1**

Kurosaki Ichigo was somebody who could be called normal in one or more ways. The boy was a typical teenager, stubborn , short-tempered, quick to pick a fight and spoke his mind without a care. More than often Ichigo found trouble as often as trouble found Ichigo but he never complained too much about it.

His education was rather good as Ichigo studied often at home, his excuses ranged to being bored or being forced, but if Ichigo told the truth it was because he wanted to work hard to overcome his first-impression image.

A rather ordinary teen, but as everyone does, Ichigo had some odd characteristics in him. His were just more pronounced.

The first thing anybody notices about Ichigo is his bright orange messy hair, which often gave the image of a trouble maker as most people first think Ichigo did the colouring to himself, which is not the case. Ichigo born with such bright hair quickly learned to adapt a "go screw your self" attitude when others mocked him for it.

The second thing that made Ichigo odd is the ability to see the recently deceased, 'ghosts'. As long as Ichigo could remember he could see people who others couldn't. People who walked through walls, appeared and disappeared, people who floated and had a chain protruding from there chests. When he was younger Ichigo couldn't always tell the difference between the living and the dead. This only added to his image as liar and delinquent, as he often appeared talking to himself in various areas of his hometown: Karakura.

The final and third thing that made Ichigo odd, in his eyes was his occupation: a Shinigami. To be a Shinigami, a death god means to bring the dead to the other side and battle spirits gone rogue and monstrous, 'Hollow' is the name given to these spiritual beasts. Shinigami live in the spirit world, at the heavenly Soul Society and within the Seiretei (Court of pure souls). It is a noble life style to those in the Soul society and to be a Shinigami was to be an honour.. But to Ichigo…

"BACK..OFF"

Maybe not so much.

Our hero is to be found in the basement of the shady "Urahara" shop owned by the even more shadier Kisuke Urahara, a cunning perverted business man, even if he does have the tendency to slack off at every chance. The basement is bigger than the house, much bigger, it be more accurate to say that Urahara's basement was the size of street the shop is built on. The by passers wouldn't even guess what was going on beneath there feet, just a few meters below.

**-BLEACH-**

"MAKE ME HOLLOW BOY!"

"Be nice Jinta, Kurosaki is a little stressed about the situation."

Jinta, a red haired boy working at the Urahara shop, was being scolded slightly by Urahara himself. Ichigo sat at the bottom of a large and narrow hole descending vertically into the ground, this hole was called, lovingly by Urahara the "Shattered shaft" .

The purpose of this hole, one may ask is to trap Ichigo at the bottom, whom currently was yelling obscenities to the shadows at the top of the shaft., with his arms strapped behind his back, Ichigo could not climb out, the hole was to high to jump out off and the walls were unnaturally smooth for a hole.

Ichigo himself was not looking his best.

With his face bruised and battered and a chain that appeared to be eating it's self sticking out of his chest, it was clear to see that Ichigo was not having a good time.

"Hey Hat an clogs?" echoed the reverberating voice of Ichigo from the hole. 'Hat an clogs' Urahara leaned over slightly with a paper fan in his hand.

"Hmm? Yes Kurosaki?" Urahara replied pleasantly sweet tone. Ichigo was sure he was doing that on purpose.

"I still don't get why I'm down here? How's cutting my chain and strapping me up like a pervert going to get my Shinigami power back?" Ichigo struggled against his restraints in effortless attempt.

"My my Kurosaki don't you trust me?" Holding the fan in front of his face, parodying a hurt expression. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Hell no! So far you've poked me outta my body, let a little girl kick my ass and now you're making me into a hollow?" Quick catch of breath "Not really."

"Patience is life skill on needs to learn to grow into a mighty oak, Kurosaki." Urahara waving his fan in a lazy circle but sounding rather serious. Jinta snorted.

"Where 'd you get that one? Another cookie?" Urahara nodded with a smile.

"Yes the little restaurant around the corner does excellent Sushi and gives free cookies.

"Really? How much-" STOP INGNORING ME!" Ichigo seemed to be trying to defy gravity to bite the two. Urahara shared a smile with Jinta behind his fan.

"So sorry Kurosaki, didn't mean to forget about you. Well if you really want to know…" Urahara stood up and paced around the edge of the hole.

"To turn into a Shinigami, a soul must hold three things. Energy, purity and a Zanpakutou ." Counting each item with his fingers and wiggling them at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

Urahara sighed and tried to think of a way to dumb down the explation when Tessai coughed from behind Ichigo.

"If you allow me Urahara-dono?" Receiving permission in a lazy wave, Tessai sat back against the Shaft's wall and focused on Ichigo.

"The three things you need to become a Shinigami is energy which we call Reiryoku, the power behind most Shinigami abilities." Ichigo looked confused.

"But I thought it was called Reiatsu?" Ichigo countered. Tessai chuckled,

"Small beginners mistake I'm afraid Kurosaki-dono, the difference is small yet fundamental." Tessai took this time to stoke his beard as he further explained.

"Reiryoku is the energy stored within the body, the spiritual power that flows through all Shinigami. Reiatsu is the pressure released by reiryoku." Tessai explained to the enraptured Ichigo.

"So it's like a light bulb and the light given off?" Ichigo seemed to be getting comfortable around Tessai rather quickly.

"Indeed a adequate example for now Kurosaki-dono. The electricity in the bulb and the light given off due to the energy. A Shinigami can control reiatsu to a extent, flaring it to frighten opponents or concealing to hide from those trying to sense your reiatsu."

Tessai seemed to be repeating a speech said a thousand times Ichigo thought.

"Were you a teacher or something Tessai?" Tessai smile a bit nostalgic

"Or something." Tessai agreed. Ichigo grinned.

"Hey, what about a 'pure' soul? How can you get a pure soul, do you pray a lot or something?" Ichigo could picture himself shaving his head and praying everyday for the rest of his life, not exciting. Tessai let loose that chuckle again.

"Indeed not Kurosaki-dono. A pure soul refers to a spiritual being who has no chain of fate." Tessai finished simply. Ichigo wished he could rub his own confused head.

"How can someone lose their chain and not become a hollow?" he pondered.

Tessai pushed his glasses up his nose and said "If you remember Kuchiki-san had no chain of fate for herself?" Ichigo flinched, the only things he could think about Rukia now was her parting words as she was taken back to the Soul Society by her brother.

Ichigo argued with himself, telling him this was why he was here, to get strong and rescue her.

"Yeah, so does it just drop off? Ichigo trying to act as if he hadn't just zoned out.

Tessai only smiled this time. "No Kurosaki-dono. As you know the chain is what connects a person, having a out of body experience to their living body yes?" Ichigo nodded fast eager to learn anything that could help. Tessai continued.

"As you know pluses who are earth-bound also have a chain of fate as opposed to some pluses that don't?" Tessai questioned Ichigo, who nodded and replied in earnest.

"Yeah those with chains have something holding them down, unfinished business an stuff and the chain is wrapped around the thing holding them down." Tessai gave a tilt of his head.

"Indeed well said Kurosaki-dono. Yes, that is correct. However if that spirit become unstable or something happens to it's chain the results unpleasant as I'm sure you have found out." Tessai looking pointedly at Ichigo's chain. Ichigo frowned at the ever shortening chain.

"You haven't got a muzzle for this thing laying around at the back of the shop have you , Tessai? Tessai shook his head slowly.

"I cannot look for such item as the point of this exercise is to escape the shaft before the Encroachment is complete." Tessai replied apologetically but continued where he left off.

"A broken chain of fate means the start of a process called Hollowfication , the process of becoming a hollow, much faster than the Encroachment you yourself are facing. Almost instantaneous is the change that a pluses with a broke chain turn into a hollow, you might remember the event with Don Kanonji-san?" Tessai offered.

Ichigo grimaced, he remembered all to well that man and his actions. Breaking chains, believing that it put the spirit to rest. Never noticing the hollows he left in his wake. But the Don proved his usefulness in the end…as a human shield.

But that raised some questions in Ichigo's mind.

"What's the difference? I mean what's different about Hollowfication and Encroachment? Besides the speed." Ichigo asked moving a cramped leg around. Tessai looked…happy at the question, maybe the guy missed whatever he did thought Ichigo off hand.

"The difference Kurosaki-dono is that Hollowfication is a process that causes a instant change into a hollow, this only happens to spirits who are left unsent and begin to gather negative feelings. These feelings cause a imbalance in their reiryoku, which begins to erode their chain of fate. If a pluse with strong negative feelings has their chain of fate cut, their change is almost instantly. The negative feelings act as a catalyst to the transformation." Tessai stopped at that point to see if Ichigo was keeping up with his lesson. Ichigo let out a sound of understanding.

"So basically a pissed of spirit more likely to turn into a hollow, yeah?" Ichigo answered uncertainly. Tessai nodded happily. Ichigo turned semi-serious at this point.

"Guess I shouldn't have told so many spirits to piss off and stop annoying me. Might explain why so many hollows attack me." Ichigo grumbled.

Tessai decided to move the conversation along at this point.

"The process of encroachment is different because the amount of time taken and the type of soul that is facing the process." "Type?" Ichigo questioned once Tessai stopped to take a breath.

"Yes Kurosaki-dono, type as in what kind of spirit. The upset and unsettled type are usually the earthbound spirits, but a few normal spirits can get this way too. The other type is those who are ready." Tessai finished. Ichigo was starting to get annoyed how confused he was getting today.

"Ready?"

"To move on to the soul society, these souls harbour no negative feelings and no unfinished business. They simple wait till a Shinigami performs their duty. If someone cuts their chain of fate they do not change into a hollow instantly but their chain begins to eat it self till they too will turn into a hollow. A peaceful soul is more likely to last longer before turning into a hollow. Like yourself, Kurosaki-dono."

Tessai motioned towards the chain, which Ichigo was sure it wasn't that short a minute ago.

"When a Shinigami performs Konso(soul burial) the spirit is sent to the soul society, free of any injury or chain of fate. After there they can integrate with the people and have the potential to become Shinigami." Tessai finished with a wave of his hand. But now looked thoughtful.

"The last item on the list to become a Shinigami is a Zanpakutou and the hardest to understand." Tessai spoke softly now. Ichigo was frowning again

"But it's just a sword, right?" Ichigo wonder puzzled. Tessai raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, who felt like he had just said something rather stupid. Tessai looked up at Urahara, who just waved lazily at him.

"A Zanpakutou isn't just a sword, a wise man once said that a Shinigami makes the Zanpakutou in the beginning but it's the Zanpakutou that makes the Shinigami in the end." Tessai said sagely.

"Each Zanpakutou is unique as is each Shinigami. Do you know the process of making a Zanpakutou Kurosaki-dono?" Tessai leaned towards Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head.

"Rukia…never taught me more than how to kill hollows and a few bits of info about the Shinigami." Ichigo frowned at Rukia's name. Tessai, stroking his beard again, thought how to begin on the complicated subject.

"When a spirit has enough reiryoku after they reach the soul society they may give birth to the soul of their Zanpakutou. " Tessai began, in which Ichigo quickly interrupted.

"Soul of the Zanpakutou? They're alive!" Ichigo squawked. Tessai shook his head.

"Bear with me Kurosaki-dono it is a difficult subject to explain in the beginning. What I meant about the soul of a Zanpakutou is the power and mind of the Zanpakutou. When a Shinigami is born, His or hers Zanpakutou soul is created at the same time, deep within the Shinigami's heart, a presence, a self-aware presence will begin it's life. When a Shinigami gains enough awareness of their spirit they may try and contact the spirit, often it is the Zanpakutou that makes first contact, mostly in the Shinigami's dreams or unconscious thought and is mostly one-sided as often the Shinigami will have trouble understanding their Zanpakutou. However in time of great danger the Zanpakutou can summon their welder within there mind, their 'inner world' to be precise."

Tessai sat back to catch his breath after this speech. Ichigo's mind was spinning with confusion and questions.

"But I already had a Zanpakutou but it broke when I fought the other Shinigami and the way you make it sound these things can't be replaced." Ichigo was getting worried now. Tessai waved his hands in a relaxed manner.

"No Kurosaki-dono that Zanpakutou was not your own." Tessai said simply.

"What? No you're wrong Tessai when I became a Shinigami I got that sword and slayed my first hollow with it." Ichigo argued. Tessai shook his head in a negative motion.

"Tell me how did you get that power at the time Kurosaki-dono?" Tessai said gently.

"Rukia stabbed me with her sword and I kicked that hollow's ass. Why does that mean something?" Ichigo said worried. Tessai stroked his beard again.

"What Kuchiki-san did was channel some of her focused reiryoku into you're your body and temporary transformed your entire body into a Shinigami. Unfortunately Your body took more than she expected leaving her as a normal spirit, as you remember?

Ichigo did remember that eventful night that changed everything. But now that he thought about it, he recalled Rukia's black Shinigami garb transforming into a simple white robe. That was his fault?

"I didn't mean to, what I mean is that I only wanted to protect my family you know? I didn't want her powers, not all of them." Ichigo hardly ever babbled, he left that to Orohime, a master of the art. Tessai waved soothingly at Ichigo.

"Indeed not Kurosaki-dono. Taking her power was an unforeseen event, however considering the act itself you two youngsters were lucky that was all that happened." Ichigo had to look at Tessai to convey his disbelief.

"Lucky? How? Rukia lost all her power and the other Shinigami took her away to be punished for it, how could it get any worse?" Ichigo demanded.

"You could of both died." Tessai responded gravely.

"What Kuchiki-san did had a extremely high mortality rate and the rate which you drained her could of taken her along with you." Tessai said quietly. Ichigo mouth dropped.

"Why didn't Rukia tell me that?" Ichigo muttered, but Tessai heard anyway.

"Most likely to spare you the guilt, that you rightly don't deserve. What Kuchiki-san did was a last gamble to save you and your family. She bet all of your life's including hers, on you." Ichigo looked lost and a bit happy at the revelation but Ichigo often noticed he had a one-track mind.

"Yeah so how did that mean I don't have Zanpakutou?" Ichigo in a 'back on the topic, change the topic' movement. Tessai obeyed Ichigo's hidden wish.

"The Zanpakutou you received in that battle was a manifestation of Kuchiki-sans own Zanpakutou. Didn't you notice that Kuchiki-sans Zanpakutou disappeared?" Ichigo shook his head

"A Zanpakutou has it's own reiryoku so even if you drained Kuchiki-san dry her Zanpakutou would of remained with her. Instead you took so much of Kuchiki-sans reiryoku that it began to change your own large amount of reiryoku, like paint in water. The Zanpakutou, confused went to the largest source of it's master, which was now you, a blend of Kuchiki-sans reiryoku and your own." Lectured Tessai.

"When a Zanpakutou is broken or destroyed, it can repair or regenerate to perfect condition if it's master also recovers. However when your chain was shattered in Shinigami form you lost of the energy you acquired through Kuchiki-san and so it no longer look to you as it's master and will not appear for you again, so now it will wait patiently for Kuchiki-san to recover and to summon it again." Tessai finished.

Ichigo was a little impressed.

"You must have been a awesome something! I totally understood that and you didn't need to use any crappy drawings." Ichigo sniggered at the memory of Rukia's drawings.

Tessai just raised an eyebrow.

"To answer your original question Kurosaki-dono, the purpose of this exercise is to do one thing which will cause another thing in result will cause one more thing." Tessai grinned. Ichigo frowned.

"What's that?"

"This will cause your chain to erode away causing you to become dead in a form, releasing your large amount of reiryoku from your body and thus allowing you to summon your Zanpakutou. Making you Shinigami in three easy steps."

Ichigo mouth went round with surprise.

"That sound simple"

"It does doesn't it?"

**-BLEACH-**

"It's nice to see Tessai-san so happy again, he's missed teaching, it's easy to see." Urahara said with humour. Jinta and Ururu looked at Urahara with a little shock.

"Him? What can he possibly teach besides how to sweep the floor?" Jinta's sarcastic reply came from the near the edge of the hole. Ururu looked shyly at Urahara nodding sharing Jinta's disbelief, Tessai was so nice, what could he know about the art of Shinigami?

"Well it's because of Tessai that I know seventy percent of forbidden kido I know today." Was the answer to that.

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed."

"If Tessai has taken the education of Kurosaki, then he's going to the soul society with more than a sword and a good beating to back him up." Urahara waved his fan before snapping it shut. A glint of maniacal glee appeared in his eyes scaring Jinta and Ururu.

" It is going to be fun to see how much Kurosaki learns while trying to stay alive."

**-BLEACH-**

In another part of Karakura, a girl, a boy and a cat enter a empty warehouse.

**-BLEACH-**

I have to admit, I love bleach. It's loony characters and awesome plot made a fan boy outta me. But when I look at the fan fiction on this site, I have to use a shovel to find any real gems, most of them are hidden beneath the piles and piles of ROMANCE.

I don't mind romance, at all but when I have go through five pages and all there is romance, and most of them not even written good enough…

I put my foot down, yes there is feelings between the characters (hey most of them have been alive for ages, a little spice every now then) and these feelings and connections give characters strength and depth. but that's not what Bleach is just about.

Shinigami, Hollows, Zanpakutou , Arrancar, Kido, clash of wills and dreams and so much more. People have left this goldmine untouched and few people have dared to try something more with it and I enjoy their attempts at creating a story which centres around something other than bleach's love crisis and bishies.

Now I shall take a crack at it, be warned my spelling is crap, my grammar is horrible and my ability to input more thought than words often blocks me. But I will try. Isn't that more than some do?


	2. Chapter 2

Look to the bottom.

**-bleach-**

Chapter 2:

Yoruichi Shihoin was sitting in front of the two most oddest children she had ever met since she had left the soul society.

Orohime Inoue and Yasutora Sado were two very different type of people. Orihime was a medium height girl with dark orange hair and exuberant happy persona who loved to cook and often lost her self within an overactive imagination. In contrast was Yasutora a tall silent with Mexican features with dark hair, he displayed enough emotion to make rocks look cheery.

Yoruichi had took the two teens to an abandoned warehouse for the purpose of helping them achieve a level of control over their new powers which had manifested itself during the hollow invasion caused by the Quincy. With the way things were they were more likely to be able to grow wings and fly away first with the amount of progress they had made.

Yoruichi, in her feline form for the occasion look critically at two face of her students.

"Think back to the first time you activated your powers, the exact feeling of fatal death approaching you, the subconscious thought of doing anything to survive and protect those important to you. Do you remember?" It was a gamble true, but the next step was throwing them to the hollows and let it be a 'sink or swim' situation.

It was almost sudden but Orihime gasped and flashed her small amount of reiryoku and her hairpins glowed. Then it exploded into six small fairy like creature. Well only two of them matched the description.

"What the hell you call us here for woman? I don't see any monsters trying to gobble you this time and if you think I'm going to go to any hell forsaken tea party, YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN!"

A tiny man with black hair, a cloth around his lower face and a black skin tight suit with a red stripe down the middle with wings appearing out of his lower back and fins at the back of his legs, seem to appear trying to strangle Inoue with her own hair.

Interesting.

"Tsubaki! Let go of Orihime right now!" The speaker was another small fairy creature with a bright blond hair in top knot and a red Chinese dress.

"Go and boil yourself Shunou." Was Tsubaki's kind reply.

Suddenly Shunou and the other four fairies leaped onto Tsubaki and dragged him of Orihime who dropped to the ground with a squeak. Yoruichi was no scientist but when her curiosity got it's claws into something it didn't let go.

The six fairies who floated above Orihime were in essence like Zanpakutou spirits housed inside Orihime's hairpins instead of a sword. They manifested themselves like a Zanpakutou and different personalities from their master, like a Zanpakutou and had spiritual powers, like a Zanpakutou. Yoruichi would wait till she saw Yasutora's power but a theory was already creating itself from this situation.

"Don't hurt Orihime you idiot, she needs us to help her, not kill her when you feeling pissed off, which is always!" Shunou with his hands on his hips was looking mighty pissed off himself. Tsubaki just growled at him.

"Well if she wasn't such a big hussy, I wouldn't be pissed off!" Tsubaki who flew over to Orihime and began to give a hard noogie to her head, only to be dropped kicked into the nearest wall by Shunou.

"Back off you jerk! Are you okay Orihime?" Shunou asked suddenly very kind. Orihime looked anything but.

"Y-Yes I'm fine! Sorry to cause such trouble." Orihime was bowing repeated to the blonde sprite. Shunou just patted her head with smile.

"Relax Orihime, Ignore Tsubaki he's only upset because your not a bloodthirsty ogre." Shunou said dryly, setting himself down gently on Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime looked unsure how to act around the physical manifestations on her powers, lest she anger them like Tsubaki. Shunou was obviously an excellent reader on the body language or he just knew Orihime that well because very quickly he dashed around the room and set the rest of the fairies into a organised line, with himself first and Tsubaki last, after retracting him from the wall.

"How about a proper introduction then? We were rather rushed last time with the hollow and everything else going on that we never fully introduced everyone." Shunou offered with a grin that reminded Orihime of someone very eerily. But Orihime, happy to have found a cheerful presences among the group nodded with a smile.

"Okay starting from the left, with me first." Shunou gave a excited arm pump that was again reminded Orihime of someone, how strange.

"My name is Shunou. I am you're avatar of happiness. I help create the Souten Kishun." Shunou said with a smile. Yoruichi was quickly to find her tongue working again.

"Avatar?" Shunou was a bit surprised about seeing a talking cat but obviously had manners coming from the same source as Orihime as he smiled uncertainly and replied.

"Erm.. Yeah that's what I said, avatar."

"um… Shunou-san ? What does that mean…erm…exactly?" Orihime asked albeit a bit shyly, not everyday you meet mythical being like a fairy, like in the ones in her old picture books Inoue remembered giddily . Shunou perked up, more if possibly at Orihime's voice.

"Being an avatar? Well that's easy to explain." Shun'o setting himself down on Orihime's shoulder again, whilst the rest of the fairies settled down on boxes and pipes scatter near Orihime, the exception of Tsubaki who floated up to the lights and gave Shunou the evil eye.

"We of the Shun Shun Rikka are created in images of people and ideas you hold dear to yourself, as for example my form is created in the thought of your best friend Tatsuki." Shunou gave a little twirl after this declaration, like a model on the catwalk. Orihime was surprised to hear this but it did reveal who Shunou reminded her of, Tatsuki.

"But you don't have black hair and it's too long to look like Tatsuki and you're a boy!" Orihime was quickly becoming attached to Shunou who indeed reminded her a great deal of her best friend.

"Of course I don't look like her. We aren't meant to be clones after all, Tatsuki is more than looks to you know. Tatsuki is your best friend, someone who stuck by you and stood up for you when you had no one else, someone who made you so happy that you promised to never cut you hair again and someone who helped ease your pain when your brother passed. All theses factors combined together to create me. The confidence and the easing of your pain which gives me the power to help people in the form of Souten Kishun. The looks? Well do mind that I am more Orihime than Tatsuki so there's bound to be a few strange looks among us." Shunou finished with a rub behind her head. Orihime was awe-struck by the tiny blonde form. However words flashed into her mind from the first meeting with Shunou.

"But I thought you said Ichigo-kun created you? How could Tatsuki have anything to do with you?" Orihime asked. Shunou had prepared for this question too.

"Ichigo gave you the raw materials to create us yes that's true. However you yourself forged us into physical form. It was based purely on you, if you were a different person we be a different power, your experiences, bonds and memories were the hammer and anvil. I'm sure Sado over there has a very different power from you right?." Shunou replied simply.

Orihime thought about it and came to the conclusion that the Shunou knew what he was talking about, his explanations made a lot of sense.

Shunou suddenly grinned and flew towards a fairy who was half hidden behind a box. She floated there with black hair tied into two ponytails tied together with white bands, in a pink robe who was shadowed by a huge red coat with gold trimmings that was easily twice the size of her body but it floated around her body like a air balloon and whose sleeves flicked off to form a pair of small wings.

"This is Ayame." Shunou said simply with a grin. Ayame suddenly noticed the attention of Yoruichi, Yasutora and most importantly, Orihime, she went red, suddenly grabbed her coat and pulled it over her body to hide herself from view. Shunou gave a amused huff.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit shy." Shunou motioned to the quivering mass of red.

Tsubaki who had remained quiet up to now above them, suddenly snarked.

"Shy! HA. She's so terrified of everything that her own reflection scares her into that tent of hers, she's a red coward she needs to learn to stand up for-." Tsubaki was obviously ignorant of the world while he insulted people as he failed to sense Shunou as his foot planted it's self in Tsubaki's face.

"Quiet, you little hissy little dust bunny! Ayame is worth far more than you to Orihime right now so I would kindly suggest shutting up." Shunou huffed and puffed as his foot grew tired of stomping Tsubaki. Orihime blinked at the odd dynamics of the Shun Shun Rikka, as the others hadn't batted an eyelid at this behaviour. Yoruichi was getting more and more intrigued every second.

"What is Tsubaki the avatar of, Shunou-san?" Yoruichi said politely. Shunou looked up from the beating he was giving to Tsubaki and blinked and looked around. Suddenly Shunou was in front of Orihime again, rubbing his head in a sheepish manner.

"Sorry about that, he gets me so riled up sometimes I forget what I'm doing. Cat-san? Don't worry Tsubaki will get his turn." Shunou nodded towards Yoruichi and floated slowly towards Ayame again.

"Ignore him Ayame he's a bully, you not a coward. You just need a little confidence once in awhile." Shunou said soothingly as he rubbed the huge coat in soft circular patterns. Ayame's tiny face appeared from the coat, still red. Shunou smiled and turned back to Orihime. "Now ill tell you a little about Ayame." Shunou took a relaxed position on the box next to Orihime, Yoruichi took this time to shoot in a question.

"Why doesn't Ayame tell us? Might help her confidence a little." licking her paws in lazy motions while staring at Shunou. Shunou sighed.

"She can't. Well more like she won't, Ayame is about peace which to you, is expressed through actions not words. So like a good avatar, Ayame mirrors this. She is the direct opposite of Tsubaki who likes to talk trash then try to back it up. Much like his avatar."

"Who exactly is that Shunou?" Orihime asked unsure, she didn't know someone who was that that mean to her. Shunou shuffled nervously and abruptly turned back to Ayame.

"In order Orihime, in order. Ayame is the avatar of your inner-child, created by the your idea of peace." Shunou pulled Ayame forward towards with a grin. Ayame was trying with effort to apply brakes to the situation but as her appearance suggested she didn't have much strength behind her body. Orihime found the small shy sprite pushed into her hands.

"Peace?" Orihime asked surprised. Orohime had strange way of thinking about fighting. By fighting in any manner, one causes evil to another and if one causes too much evil it could damage somebody with permanent sadness or grief. In which would cause more evil to somebody else, an endless cycle of pain and evil. She gained this belief a few days after her brother, Sora had moved on. Seeing him turn into a monster because he refused to move on, while she still cried for him had affected Orihime deeply.

"Yup, Ayame was born in the image of that idea. Shy, young and not a mean bone in her body, Ayame consists of the innocence's and pacifism found in yourself. Your will to help but not harm, to heal, never kill gives Ayame the ability to help me form the Souten Kishun." Shunou declared with a grin. Ayame was on her knees looking up at Orihime with wide eyes and red cheeks. Orihime indeed saw in the dark eyes of Ayame, the same look in she saw in her own reflection.. Orihime smiled brightly and said.

"Hello Ayame, my name is Orihime Inoue, it's a pleasure to meet you." Orihime finished with a nod. Ayame stared and blushed. She pulled at the coat but didn't hide herself. Ayame gave Orihime a shy smile. Shunou was obviously happy at the way things were happing.

Yoruichi still had questions.

"What is the Souten Kishun, Shunou-san?" Shunou blinked and thought about the best way to describe it.

"The Souten Kishun is the ability to form the inner shield of the Shun Shun Rikka, the power to reject all within the area of the shield." Shunou said staring straight up to the roof. Ayame also looked distant.

"Reject? Not heal?" Yoruichi was curious by the strange abilities as Kisuke failed to mention anything in detail about.

"We don't heal, cat-san. That means to recover from a situation that has happened. We reject it. It means we make it like what is was before the situation happened, we reverse the situation, like it never happened in the first place, in short we reject that it has happened and remove it" Shunou looking serious.

Yoruichi had stopped any attempts at laziness and cat habits by this point.

"A time technique?" It sounded impossible to even think about such a technique existing. Shunou stopped and thought.

"Not exactly, cat-san. We don't control time. We control acceptance, closer to the truth." It was confusing Yoruichi and she didn't like it.

"Acceptance? Can you explain?" Shunou looked frustrated at trying to pick the right words.

"Orihime may look at something like a wound and decide she doesn't accept that person is wounded or should be wounded, then we remove it to a previous existence without negative effects. It doesn't have to be a person, it can be a animal or even a unanimated objects which can be easier to fix. Obviously the more complicated a person, wound or object the longer the time taken to reject it's negative effects. It's hard at best to describe, the science behind will make our minds blow out of our skulls, so it's the best I can do." Shunou shrugged apologetically.

Yoruichi just nodded, she would draw her own conclusions soon enough. Shunou dragged a older looking male fairy to the front.

"This, Orihime is your avatar of intelligence and cunning, Hinagiku." The fairy looked rather…different. He wore a tight skinned purple stripped suit, his face had a scar running from the top of his skull descending towards his right eye and a eye patch which mirrored it over his scar, which went over his head to form a strange horn at the back of his head, his wings were also on his lower back.

"Yo the names is Hinagiku, I'm here if you need me." Yoruichi wasn't mean but was deeply surprised to find that Orihime had an avatar dedicated to her intelligence. Sado saw her puzzled looked and remarked.

"Inoue-san has some of the best grades in my year, also, she tutors Arisawa-san." Yoruichi was pleasantly happy to learn maybe one of her students was marginally gifted.

Hinagiku nodded and let the next member through. He was the biggest one out of the group.

He wore black pants with white top with slanted armoured shoulder pads and a Shimenawa around his waist. On his face he wore a half a white face guard with four flowers and a simple pattern of lines. His hair was all tied together, growing from the middle of his head.

"Hello, I am Baigon. Your avatar of defence. I am made from the memories and influences of Yasutora Sado." Sado looked…well not that bothered but he did give the fairy his full attention. Yoruichi could see the 'Sado' in the fairy, tall and silent.

"Defence? You mean my self defence?" Baigon shook his head and looked strained for a second.

"Your will to protect and save those that you care about, the will to protect the world from fighting and the will to protect Ichigo in anyway possible. I am made from Sado, a tall unstoppable force that never hit's back, never insults and never gives evil." Baigon finished.

Orihime's eyes were wide with awe, again. Behind Baigon came the most colourful member of the Shun Shun Rikka.

She floated over to Orihime with a devil's smile. She wore a blue bathing suit with yellow transparent goggles, with a orange wrap around her neck, thigh high skin tight foot ware and bright pink hair. Her wings, also pink were located at the lower back.

"Hey Hime the name's lily, hope we can get to know each other better." Another flash of that smile and Lily sauntered over to Baigon and Hinagiku. Shunou sighed deeply.

"Lily is your avatar of well…basically the adult within you. She swims in your more darker emotions: desire, lust, gluttony and jealousy. She is actually created with your classmate Chizuru in mind. For obvious reasons of course." Orihime felt that was a bit much, Chizuru was just a bit…active, that's all. Shunou perked up and waved his hand over Baigon, Hinagiku and Lily.

"These three are capable of performing the second technique of the Shun Shun Rikka, if you remember Orihime?" She did, the tri-angular shield that protected her was hard to forget.

"The Santen Kesshun, right?" Orihime asked, one hand on her chin. Shunou nodded and Baigon, Hinagiku and lily made little movements to standout, obviously please to be remembered by Orihime. Shunou was quick to answer Yoruichi's question before it had emerged.

"The Senten Kesshun is the outer shield of the Shun Shun Rikka. The shield that rejects all attacks coming at Orihime, if her will to defend is strong enough the shield will block anything. Simple compared to the Soten Kishun, yeah?" Orihime nodded.

Yoruichi stretched out her body and said.

"You've saved the best for last? Let's hurry this up, Sado still has to go up." Shunou looked at Orihime and receiving a nod, flew up to Tsubaki.

"Well you've seen him already, quick to anger and shift blame, brutally honest and takes jokes to far and screams his head off at every chance. It's the one and only Tsubaki." Shunou waved his hand like a presenter and Tsubaki fell off the rafter, waking up in the process.

"Huh? What do you idiot's want?" Tsubaki stretching and yawning looking agitated. Shunou just sighed.

"It's your turn numbskull. Get a move on" Shunou pushed Tsubaki towards Orihime who was looking rather uneasy at the approaching angry sprite.

"Stop pushing me you girl. I can float on my own dammit. Sheesh…" Tsubaki was now in front of Orihime, with a look of boredom.

"Sigh…I am Tsubaki. I am your avatar of anger and other dark emotions. I am the only offensive ability the Koten Zanshun. This power has both outer and inner shields formed to reject opponents and cut through anything. My power is based on your anger and killing intent which you have none of, so I'm as useful as a paper cut. Now can I go back to sleep? Or do I have to giggle and tell her she's the best person ever?" Tsubaki finished in a overly faked girl voice. Shunou just looked at him.

"You forgot to say something didn't you?" Shunou pressed.

"Me? Nope, nothing comes to mind." Tsubaki floating slowly away. Shunou eyebrow twitched.

"How about who you're an avatar of?" Shunou said sweetly. Tsubaki didn't even turn around.

"Not important. I don't need that woman having a breakdown all over me." Tsubaki said annoyed.

"Tsubaki…NOW" Shunou was floating at high speeds around him.

"FINE, don't say I didn't warn you! Listen to me girl I am created from the memories and the bond you hold dearest in your heart. I am created from the one you love, the man you worship, the person you dream off. I was created in the image of Ichigo Kurosaki, you twit.

**-bleach-**

Often I wonder if anybody has the same idea's as me about Orihime. Her powers are so powerful that they need to be governed by six persona's. six. Plus the way they act and look remind me of people and they are Orihime at the base level so I jump to conclusions.

I am creating this story with facts provided in the actual manga, any that are not are pure speculation on my part. The bleach universe demands more cliché's. That does not include Ichigo giving head to every other guy in the fricking manga,.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye's to the bottom if you want the notes.

**-Bleach-**

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime didn't want it to be true. Tsubaki, the angry and mean fairy of the Shun Shun Rikka was made from Kurosaki-kuns connection to her? It couldn't be true, Kurosaki-kun didn't hate her, did he? He never screamed at her or hit her or said mean things about her. '_That didn't mean he didn't want to' _a quiet spiteful voice in her head made itself heard. Shunou eyed the quickening despair and acceptance starting to reach dangerous levels on Orihime's face.

"Orihime, Tsubaki didn't mean it like that!" Shunou flew forward and grabbed the point of Orihime's nose to force both eyes on his tiny body.

"Let me make this clear, Tsubaki does not hate you. He's just saying that. Right Tsubaki? Tsubaki?" The…charming sprite was currently enjoy the under view of Yoruichi's paw.

"Let me up you demented flea ridden mangy cat!" Yoruichi, being a former princess Shinigami in retirement did not take this comment with pleasure, pushed. The others in the warehouse were about to witness what happened to a grape when too much pressure was applied.

"I have had it up to here with your trash talk. To your companions yes, to Sado yes and even to Orihime would I let you get away with it. But to me? A pitiful insect like you talking to a goddess like me! Learn your place worm." Tsubaki was going from red to purple in a very short period of time. Shunou wasn't really putting in much effort to rescue him, luckily he didn't have to.

"NO! Please no Yoruichi-sensei." Orihime as she lifted Yoruichi like a bad cat pouncing on a mouse. Tsubaki began to gulp large quantities of air very quickly.

"Thank…Kami…for…that…woman." He stopped to take another breath of air.

"I will never say anything…mean to her again and I promise never to get angry either" Tsubaki prayed right there on the dirt ridden floor. Orihime who had deposited Yoruichi on a crate near the entrance quickly ran back to him.

"Tsubaki-kun! Talk to me please!" Being smothered by Orihime's breasts was not giving him the air Tsubaki so desired at the moment. His gratitude turned sour.

"GET OFF ME YOU GIANT HUSSEY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO RESCUE ME ANYWAY!"

Shunou sighed, one of many broken promises to come, he was sure of it.

**-bleach-**

Back at Urahara's shop. Ichigo stared in horror as his chain finished eating itself and a hole appeared in his chest. Then he started to scream as white liquid exploded from every opening on his face. Up the top of the hole, Urahara pulled his hat down, creating a shadow across his face. Jinta and Ururu stared in horror at the screaming form of Ichigo. His entire face nearly covered. Tessai quickly stood into action. Jinta grabbed Urahara's coat.

"W-What's happening dammit?" Jinta was usually arrogant and cocky but even he had his limits. Urahara didn't remove his gaze from the hole but replied in a quiet and serious voice.

"I lied to him, For a spirit to turn into a hollow, it would take years even for an angry spirit to turn. I filled the shaft with a special gas to speed up the process to three days at most. Kurosaki has past the final stage, the self-destroying chain that creates a hole from his chain of fate, this dark process is called The 'Corrosion'." Urahara finished. He seemed thoughtful. Jinta and Ururu grimaced and turned towards the hole.

"So that means we have to kill him right?" Jinta asked quietly. Urahara hummed.

"I don't think so." Urahara said, still peering into the hole. Jinta looked at Ururu who looked back equally confused.

"What ya mean? He's turning into a hollow, so we got to kill him right?" Urahara shook his head..

"When a spirit turns into a hollow their body explodes first and reforms into a different shape, then a mask is formed. In this case Kurosaki body hasn't exploded but his mask is trying to form. This random order suggests he is fighting the change and may still survive." Jinta and Ururu looked a bit happier to hear this but not by much, the screaming was turning more hollow-ish by the moment.

Tessai saw the screaming and the mask and decided his own course of action. He knew that Kurosaki would not want to exist as a hollow, in which he would hunt those closest to him down like prey, starting with his family first and who ever was closest second. Tessai nodded gravely to himself and focused.

Urahara eyes narrowed as he felt Tessai's energy begin to gather.

Deep within the shaft Tessai shouted out a kido spell that neither Jinta or Ururu recognized, but Urahara did.

"**Bankin (Great seal): First song**." White pieces of cloth made from Reishi (Spirit Particles) flew from Tessai hands and wrapped around Ichigo tightly like a mummy.

"Looks like Tessai is going for the kill." Urahara said nonchalantly. Jinta and Ururu looked alarmed.

"But if Tessai kills him then he definitely won't survive!" Jinta raved.

Parentally Urahara smiled.

"Yes that's right Jinta. If you kill something, it doesn't survive." Urahara said patting his small assistances head. Jinta blood started to rushed loudly.

"STOP MOCKING ME AND GO HELP HIM ALREADY!" Urahara put one finger to his chin and looked thoughtful.

"No." came the cheerful answer. Jinta blanched. Ururu retained enough sense to question Urahara.

"W-Why?" Urahara just smiled and nodded towards the hole.

"I am far less talented than Tessai at Kido, so I have no chance at countering or stopping the spell and I know no way of even trying." Urahara opened his fan back up and held it up like a mask. Jinta frowned angrily and then grinned.

"What about you Zanpakutou? Maybe that can stop it?" Urahara just shook his head.

"If my Zanpakutou could stop it the spell, it would do that but the side-affects? Kurosaki will definitely die. Benihime is not a…nice Zanpakutou." Urahara finished airily.

Far below in the shaft, Tessai bellowed.

"**Bankin: second song." **Suddenly small meal bolts manifested in the air around Ichigo's struggling form and for a briefest moment hung in the air like large flowers swaying in the wind, before shooting into the figure of Ichigo, summoning another pain filled scream. Tessai breathed quickly and shouted the final part of the spell.

"**Bankin: third song**" Tessai raised his arms and a huge pillar of metal appeared ominously above Ichigo. Tessai hesitated for a moment before swinging his arms down in a great arc. The pillar began to fall towards Ichigo, whose face broke through the cloth, to reveal the hungry gaze of a hollow.

Tessai bowed his head.

Urahara just turned away.

Jinta fell to his backside in shock.

Ururu…just stared sadly.

The metal pillar fell for what seem like a eternity before it stopped. In mid-air. Before it cracked and shattered under the power of a huge light.

-bleach-

Ichigo was feeling a bit of vertigo. He stood ,defying gravity on the side of a plain skyscraper. The world felt odd as everything he saw was true but not true. The blue sky, The glass he stood upon and his reflection. Everything was loosing it's hold upon reality, everything twisted and spun, falling into a pit of numbing blackness.

"_So your finally here Ichigo_." Ichigo spun around but saw nothing.

"_Can't you see me?_" Ichigo turned around again but still saw only the empty blue sky.

"Stop hiding and maybe I'll see you then." Ichigo yelled. The voice let loose a deep chuckle.

"_Who's hiding? Is it my fault you can see past your own foolishness? I don't need to hide from you…me. I have been waiting a long time now. Don't disappoint me. Once again can't you see…_me?"

The voice was echoing and distant came into sudden clarity. Behind Ichigo. Ichigo snarled and ripped the air apart as he turned on his heel…only to step backwards in surprise. Their on a crafted pole crouched a man.

His dark brown hair long and untidy. His face sharp and angular, facial hair grew unkempt. He dressed in a long black cloak that ended in raged ripped. that eat any light that floated near it making him stand out hugely against the blue sky and a tattered white shirt underneath. On his face a pair of narrow sunglasses laid sat. Ichigo looked and gulped, this guy looked like a badass and something in him felt it wasn't just for show.

The man looked up at Ichigo with a blank face before looking into the abyss that laid at the bottom of the buildings.

"We have only just met and yet there is a chance we will never be able to do so again." Ichigo didn't know what to say to this guy. 'This guy' however seemed to want to talk so Ichigo didn't see the harm in letting him do so.

"The cold embrace of oblivion is upon us Ichigo. Why have you come here?" Ichigo looked around and shrugged. The man just waited for an answer.

"I don't even know where 'here' is. If I'm going to die I'm sure I wouldn't want to die with a old man stranger." Ichigo said dryly. The man just looked.

"Better a stranger than alone, besides I'm not a stranger certainly not to you." replied the man. Ichigo scrunched his eyes at the black figure before opening his mouth.

"So who are you then, if your not a stranger?" The man looked intently at Ichigo.

"My name is_" Ichigo blink and clean out his ear with his pinkie.

"Say that again, must of went deaf or something." The old man paused then nodded and said again

"My name is_" It was like someone hit a mute button at the most important part of the conversation.

"I can't hear it." was all he could say.

"It's too soon and at the wrong time. But we will settle this matter later, a more pressing concern has pushed itself into this world, I'm sure you remember." The man nodded towards Ichigo. Ichigo had to actually try and remember what the black figure meant. He remembered Urahara, Tessai, a hole and being suffocated.

"What's happened to me?" Ichigo asked quietly. The man looked pensive for the first time in the conversation.

"You are becoming a hollow and fast." Ichigo didn't know how to react to that so he gave his universal answer to everything that confused him.

"oh…WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Ichigo yelled, pointing a finger at the man.

"Simple, if you do not re-gain your Shinigami powers, you will die and turn into a hollow." the man answered solemnly. Ichigo felt empty and powerless.

"How I'm going to get my powers back?" Ichigo demanded. The man looked up.

"Find your Zanpakutou spirit and receive their cooperation and become a Shinigami."

Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Any idea where I can find my Zanpakutou?" Ichigo sarcastic question drawled out.

"Yes." was the simple answer to that. The orange headed boy looked shocked.

"Where?" Ichigo pleaded. The man quipped a smile and replied.

"Seven meters in front of you, five feet above ground and in a black cloak with sunglasses." The man said seriously.

"…right?" Ichigo said dumbfounded. The figure in black noticed cracks appearing in the glass and looked up sharply.

"If you turn back now, you may have a chance of fending of the transformation and winning but it will be back later, however if you risk everything and try to reach me, you will regain your Shinigami abilities, I don't know what will happen if you choose that path. Choose." With that ultima declared, the glass beneath the man shattered into dust and the man fell in to the maw of darkness.

Ichigo gave a single second to think about it. On one hand if he jumped he could get his powers back, prove Urahara wrong, annoy Ishida, help rescue Rukia and kick some Shinigami's asses. On the other hand well… he has different fingers. Ichigo ran and fell.

It was cold and any light was gone. Ichigo fell soundly and smoothly. He couldn't see the old man now, his cloak blended right in and his overall dark appearance. He just need some sort of light or sound or anything!

"OLD MAN WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" there was no echo to mimic voice but something did answer.

A pair of sunglasses.

That smacked him on the side of the head.

Ichigo whipped around and saw a pale face of the old man falling into the shadows like a spectre into the night. Ichigo did some sort of doggie paddle towards his, potential Zanpakutou spirit.

"Ichigo…you came jumping into the darkness like a fool." Mutter the Zanpakutou. Ichigo flailed ever closer.

"Says the fool who's falling to his death" Ichigo shot back. The man just smiled.

"Can't die if I never had a life to begin with." Ichigo just scowled.

"Come on grab on." Ichigo extended his arm. The air grew colder, the darkness suffocating and his conscious grew fleeting. The man gave a smile and grabbed the appendage offered to him.

"Prepare for a very long road Ichigo."

And the world as Ichigo knew it ended.

-bleach-

Urahara, Jinta and Ururu covered their eyes as the dust kicked up and obscured the figure now standing there. Only a vague black outline stood there.

"Did he make it?" Jinta asked warily. Urahara said nothing but he took a few careful steps forward but stopped dead when he saw the dust and smoke clear. The figure was dressed in a Shinigami robe and had a sword handle and guard in his hand but his face…was covered in a hollows mask with two red curving stripes of red on the left side.

Jinta looked at all these factors and couldn't decide, a Shinigami? or a hollow?. Before he could ask however the figure raised the broken sword and smashed the mask from the nose downwards and pushed it so it stood on the side of his face.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood there with a smug grin.

"How's that then?"

Urahara held up his paper fan to cover his grin but couldn't hide it from his voice.

"The second stage is complete."

**-bleach-**

Yoruichi resisted…no refused to check for grey hairs. She wouldn't check because these _children_ wouldn't not be the ones to give her any. After Tsubaki's outburst and attack on Orihime the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka had scattered and began playing 'hunt Tsubaki' in which the tiny hot headed fairy was hunted and got the snot beaten out of him, usually by Shunou but sometimes Lily got there early.

After that they would demand a apology for Orihime which Tsubaki would grudgingly give, which would cause Orihime to get sensitive and say something sappy which would cause Tsubaki to insult her and the whole thing started all over again like a demented drama stuck on replay.

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi had forced her voice to sound calm and pleasant. Shunou looked up from throttling Tsubaki.

"Yes cat-san?" Yoruichi stalked closer to the group.

"What are the exact weakness of Orihime's power?" It would give her something to work with.

Shunou looked puzzled then thoughtful.

"Well…if Orihime lacks any self confidence or will we will be seriously weakened and she can only use us some many times before we get tired." Yoruichi ears perked up at this.

"So there's a limit on the times she can use you?" Yoruichi clarified. Shunou nodded.

"Yup take me and Ayame for example. If Orihime uses us too many times, Ayame will get tired, having lot less strength than me and without her I can't do the Souten Kishun." Shunou stated with a sigh.

Orihime seemed to have a question about this.

"Can't one of the others like Lily-san substitute for Ayame?" She asked wonderingly. Tsubaki gathered a seventh wind and flew into Orihime's face.

"OF COURSE SHE CAN'T! We're not like those Lego pieces you choked on when your were a boobless brat. We can't just break apart and combine with who ever we want." Shunou pushed Tsubaki out of the way, not really meaning any harm this time. He looked very lost in thought.

"That's not exactly true Tsubaki. We don't know what will happen if we tried different combinations. However it's most likely something will happen." Shunou turned to look at Orihime and Yoruichi.

"When we were created, instantly we knew who combined with who and what happened. It was like a memory or a idea that was just there. If we try different combos we could unlock very powerful weapons or spells. However at the same time…" Shunou voice trailed off. Yoruichi pushed however.

"At the same time?" Shunou nodded.

"If something goes wrong, it could destroy us or cause a power explosion." Yoruichi looked down for a second and turned to Orihime and said.

"It's your choice, if you don't want to risk I will respect your decision. But…"

"But?" Echoed Orihime. Yoruichi grinned and leaned in and said.

"Think how much more useful you could be for Kurosaki-kun hmm?" Yoruichi had uttered the magical words to Orihime ears. Instantly images how Kurosaki-kun thanking her or Orihime impressing him with her powers filled her mind. She stood up straight and said with such conviction it would shocked those who knew her.

"I'll do it!" then she marched off to the middle of the room. Shunou looked at Yoruichi with a eyebrow raised.

"That was dirty and you know that." Yoruichi just stretched,

"Whatever makes the sword sharpen, whether a whetstone or a handsome owner." She smirked. Shunou had not time to make fight the battle of wits as Orihime had beckoned all of the Shun Shun Rikka around her.

"Um… who should be the ones to do it?" Shunou flew in close and said loudly.

"Me and Ayame shouldn't do it, if something goes wrong we should be here to help fix it." Orihime nodded and looked over the remaining members. Hinagiku was muttering at the odds of survival and looked nervous. Baigon looked calm and ready but no actual enthusiasm showed through. Lily and Tsubaki however…

"Let me do I'll show you how awesome and sexy I can be!" Lily was fired up and Tsubaki was…excited.

"Let's do it woman, if you transform me into something you will actual use then I'm all for it." Orihime smiled and nodded.

"So Lily-san and Tsubaki will you help me?" They both floated so they stood on either side of Orihime ad nodded with conviction. Orihime took a deep breath and wondered if it was going to work, it wasn't helping she didn't know how to start. Shunou being a ever source of help, called out.

"Try saying there names and "I reject" It's how all you other abilities work.

"Okay!" Orihime closed her eyes and held her hands parallel from her body.

"Tsubaki! Lily! I reject!" It felt like a flood released from the tips of her fingers, it felt hot and brilliant, like she had a sun in her palm and then Orihime pushed.

Tsubaki and Lily glowed with a bright light and shot off circling each other in a complicated dance before they settled with Tsubaki floating above Lily and they touched softly before pulling back abruptly forming a black shaft which lily stopped and became a black jewel at the base of the shaft. Tsubaki continued further up until the shaft reached five feet before halting.

The weapon looked like a staff at this point, Yoruichi was about to congratulate Orihime but stopped as Tsubaki glowed once more. At the top of the shaft two brilliant semi-circles of orange burst into view. They floated at the top of the shaft connected by some unseen force. The two orange lights grew until they stopped about a quarter of the way down the shaft and Yoruichi could see the true face of the weapon.

It was a war axe. A fricking war axe.

Yoruichi was expecting something like a bow or a thin sword at best, not this hulking monstrously. Orihime looked at the axe as if it just declared itself the marshmallow God. Slowly and unsurely Orihime grasped the axe's shaft and swung it upwards and that's were the transformation ended. Orihime noticed three things.

1)The axe was humming like a hive of bees.

2)It was almost as tall as her.

3)It was definitely twice a heavy as her.

Yoruichi also noticed three things

1)Orihime had successfully completed the transformation.

2)Orihime was also struggling with the weight of the axe.

3)And now she was bunny hopping backwards right…towards…her.

"**ORIHIME WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?" Orihime let loose a series of noises as she tried to pull the axe back towards herself. But she only managed to start moving faster towards the petrified cat.

"**STOP ORIHIME RIGHT NOW, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! JUST DROP IT YOU STUPID GIRL**!" Orihime's only reply was.

"AHHHHHHH"

***CRASH***

**-bleach-**

No doubt people will complain that Ichigo didn't get his Shinigami powers back that way. I will never ever use those deus ex machina called spirit ribbons. They appeared twice if I'm not mistaken in the entire manga and anime series and were never seen again. However I do admit it took me awhile to try and come up with a alternative to problem.

Once again Orihime's power does have that insane factor of growth found in Ichigo. I will have to come up with a few more, hopefully maybe I can start a cliché in the bleach world cause I know one other author came to the same conclusion as me about Orihime's power.

Seeya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter took a long time to finish. Not that was big or anything. I'm just lazy.

**-BLEACH-**

Chapter 4

Yoruichi liked to think she had excellent control over herself. One did not become on a equal level to a Shinigami captain of the Captain of the 2nd Division or Commander of the Onmitsukidō (Secret tactics.) without self control of the finest calibre. However after tonight Yoruichi had the idea of sending Orihime, gift wrapped to the soul society with a note saying that this is a new test for will and self control to new captains.

Her beautiful tail laid bent like an broken arrow. Yoruichi's self control seemed to be bending with it.

"Control yourself next time you go gallivanting with axes in a closed environment would you please Orihime-san?" Hissed a mighty miffed cat.

Orihime hung her head in shame. "Yes Yoruichi-sensei." Her tone upset and high.

Yoruichi sighed. She couldn't blame the girl, she herself encouraged the experiment and with experience with living with Urahara often showed experiments without proper data or caution was asking for trouble.

"No. I'm sorry. This is all very new to you Orihime-san, I can't expect you to control and master your powers within a single night. Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time to sit down and explore possibilities. You leave in four days for Soul Society. I must train you enough so you can just survive. Soul Society harbours great and powerful Shinigami, the likes of which will crush you without a thought. Have no doubt, at this stage they will." Yoruichi finished with deep conviction in her voice.

Shunou, who had been silent for the scolding and the speech of Yoruichi spoke up at his point. "We do our best to make sure Inoue has the best arsenal of power to fight the Shinigami." The Red fairy finished. Yoruichi gave Shunou an unreadable look.

"I think it best for now that Orihime-san masters her basic abilities before moving on and experimenting again no?" Yoruichi said in a off-hand manner, her tail gave a minor twitch.

Orihime gave a quick giggle of embarrassment.

The cat gave her a flat look before gazing out a high window. "The night moves on. Orihime-san I believe that's enough for now. Recall your…friends." She nodded towards the scattered fairies.

"Yes Yoruichi sensei!" Orihime quipped before turning to the Shun Shun Rikka and looked determined then quite lost as she observed the floating avatars. Shunou, the ever voice of guidance in the group spoke up.

"Think of your hairpins, whole and complete, back into yourself we flow." chanted Shunou. Orihime closed her eyes and raised her hands.

Shunou turned and gave Yoruichi a bow before disappearing a flash of light, in which the others quickly followed, Tsubaki gave Yoruichi one last dirty look before he too vanished.. The lights flew towards Orihime before forming together on her head as the two hairpins she had before.

Yoruichi gave quick nod at Orihime before turning to Sado. The boy had been quiet through this whole fiasco with the fairies. Yasutora Sado sat against the wall next to her, one knee popped up with an arm slung over it. His hair, long and dark covered his eyes. To the untrained eye Sado could be pass as sleeping.

Yoruichi made a small _hem_ sounds in Sado's direction, the boy just leaned his head in her direction.

Yasutora Sado was one of those types that valued ideas or a certain way of living. Yoruichi had gathered that until recently, Sado would not attack, not matter the situation, whether it be playful nudging or full on assault from punks or thugs alike.

Sado stood like a wall, breakable but tough.

"Yasutora-san please show me your power." Urahara had mention it had been some kind of body enhancement that Sado could do.

Sado stood up with quick movements and walked to stand where Orihime stood. He raised his right arm to face in front of him and he stilled. Then suddenly black liquid crawled from under Sado's fingertips and spread upwards over his arm stopping at his shoulder and forming two protrusions with a u-bend gap between them. Sado close his fist and released it again experimentally.

Yoruichi was confused, she was expecting some sort of spirit or persona to appear. Her earlier theory that Orihime and Yasutora had gain Shinigami like powers, with avatars and personas instead of Zanpakutou seem to fail as Sado flexed his newly covered arm. The way it had appeared and the way it covered Sado reminded her uncomfortable of not Shinigami but Hollow.

Instead of infamous hollow white, the liquid was black and then formed a magenta strip down his arm and over his hand, the strip was flanked by two white stripes.

"How does it feel Yasutora-san?" Yoruichi enquired. Sado looked up and then at his arm.

"It feels like a…latex glove, but stretched up my arm." Sado said simply. Yoruichi was sure the that uncomfortable feeling would disappear as Sado grew use to the arm.

Then suddenly an idea sneaked itself into Yoruichi's head as she watched Sado make a few jabbing motions.

"Sado how did you fight hollows before you got your power?" Yoruichi asked calmly. Sado looked up, if the question confused him he didn't let it show on his face.

"With my fists mostly." was the honest answer.

Yoruichi couldn't believe it. Her old theory had crumbled only to be reborn as a new one. Could it be that she was half-right? Orihime did emulate the Shinigami and their Zanpakutou? But Sado didn't. Sado power had emulated another being. One that Sado had being around far more often and in physical contact.

Sado had taken in the spiritual power of a hollow. His right arm had gained the ability to morph into another form. The act look disturbingly like Hollowfication, except Sado could reverse it. It seemed to be no great feat but to have the power of a hollow without a evil presence? It was unheard of.

"Yasutora-san? Does any other part of your body feel like your right arm?" Yoruichi asked softly but pressingly. Sado stilled and closed his eyes, then opened them.

"No, everything feels the same. Why?" Sado looked down at Yoruichi. If the boy had taken in the powers of a hollow then it wouldn't be a great leap to think that Sado could morph other parts of his body. Perhaps his full body?

"Your powers remind me of hollows." Yoruichi decided to get this out of the way, she wasn't like Urahara who could lie and twist people if he thought it made them stronger. Sado to her respect only raised an eyebrow. Then again that could be a sorrow filled sob for all she knew about him.

"Your powers copy the way hollows are formed and the way humans go to hollow. Your arm becomes spiritual filled, tougher no doubt. You can probably eject Reiryoku or energy as you know it through your fist yes?" She asked very fast. Sado nodded. Yoruichi felt this helped confirm things.

"One of the more basic things hollows learn when they grow stronger is to fire a blast of Reiryoku at opponents, we call this ability '_cero_' your ability emulates this crudely. As you get stronger more parts of yourself may transform, it may not but it's a high chance." Sado took the news rather calmly.

"I see…"

Yoruichi theory had now been complete, Ichigo had given Sado and Inoue pure Reiryoku, so pure in fact that it was easily affected by outside energy sources. Inoue had been changed by Ichigo and the touch of soul society of the Kuchiki girl. Sado by the influences of various hollows and physical contact with them, more than enough to counter act any Shinigami influence.. It fit perfectly.

"Can you show me your ability?" Yoruichi requested. Sado pondered then nodded. Yoruichi could feel the Reiryoku gather and then…

***BOOM***

There wasn't a wall behind her anymore.

And she had just lost another live.

She would send both of them gift wrapped and tagged.

**-BLEACH-**

Ichigo was expecting a epic battle, a deadly conflict, a duel with the master. A battle to reveal his new power to it's limits, to tougher him further than what he thought possible.

Instead what he got was tea. Delicious honey tea. But still, tea.

"So Kurosaki-kun, how do you feel?" asked Urahara from across the table. The group had taken the newly reborn and very confused Shinigami back into the shop. For tea. Urahara sat across from him, Tessai to his right, Jinta and Ururu to his left. They weren't being there usual self's either. Urahara wanted to know how he felt about _everything_.

"How do you feel about being Shinigami?"

"How do you feel about us?"

"How do you feel about yourself?"

"How do you feel about tea?"

Ichigo answers followed something like this.

"Pretty awesome."

"I hate you and Jinta. I don't mind Tessai and Ururu."

"I like myself thanks."

"What?"

Which leads back to the current scene.

"I feel annoyed at you, why?" Ichigo asked for the numbered times he couldn't be bothered counting. Urahara waved his fan petulantly at Ichigo.

"My Kurosaki-kun. You don't have any urge to eat my face now do you?" Urahara asked with a grin. Ichigo incredulous stare told him the answer but he still waited on the verbal response.

"I have other things I rather do to your face, eating it is not one of them." Ichigo replied in a flat tone. Urahara snapped his paper fan with a audible click.

"You went fully hollow for at lest ten seconds. Not much time I'm sure you'll argue. However what you biology teacher failed to teach you was that the body is in constant motion. Fluids flowing from vein to vein, brain neurons firing at amazing speeds, organs working at max capacity and thoughts and desires running various brain information through out your body. Ten seconds was enough time for your hollow form to produce millions of bacteria, cells and other small molecules." Urahara had said this to Ichigo with the lightest tone possible.

If this was because Urahara thought he was sparing Ichigo a horrible truth, or if Urahara didn't really care. Watching the man drink his tea with a look of pleasure on his face gave Ichigo the answer.

He didn't really care. A familiar annoyance that got Ichigo into trouble, along with his mouth, rose up within him.

"So your making sure I'm not gonna start eating people if I leave this shop?" He asked with acid in his voice. Urahara sipped his tea.

"Yes."

It was…blunt. It was all Ichigo could say about that statement. He was going to fire back some sarcastic remark, but Jinta cut in.

"You didn't see yourself dude. You were like super creepy and scar- I mean ugly." No sarcasism in Jinta's voice, just an excited tone of a child replaying a spooky story. Ururu looked shyly at Ichigo but nodded with Jinta's statement. Ichigo gave a sigh.

"I was kinda busy you know. Didn't have time to fetch my compact mirror from my purse. I was talking to the old man and falling to my death from the side of a skyscraper" Ichigo waved his arms dramatically. Urahara who had been sipping the last of his tea, looked up interested.

"Skyscrapers Kurosaki-kun?" He asked in an airy tone.

"Yeah but it was weird. Me and the old man were standing at the side of the thing, not on top. We were kinda defying gravity without reason. Plus there a ton of them around." Ichigo finished flippantly. Urahara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Skyscrapers symbolised hope and dreams for mankind Kurosaki-kun, did you know that?" Ichigo shook his head. Urahara paused then continued.

"It was the dream of men to build a structure that would raise them from there earthly prison and higher to God. Like there own little towers of Babel." Urahara's voice gain a unknown quality. Something like ice and shadow. It vanished as Urahara spoke up next.

"So your inner-world is filled with hope and dreams is it Kurosaki-kun?" The teasing quality was back. Ichigo annoyance came with it. But something Urahara said had caught his attention.

"Inner-world?" He had heard that somewhere before.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, didn't Tessai mention this already." Urahara gave a nod towards the silent shop assistant. Ichigo felt a light bulb go off.

"Oh yeah. He did, but we didn't exactly go into details. What is an inner-world hats an clogs?" His question and manner of title seemed to garner some attention from the other man. Urahara laid his fan down and peered and Ichigo.

"An inner-world you ask? Il tell you what I know to an extent. But you must realise that hardly anyone will talk about there inner-world, so this information is based on a limited number of studies." He said softly. Ichigo arched another eyebrow.

"Why? It's just some place in your head yeah?" The ignorance or the tone must of bristled the scientist within Urahara, as his eyes narrowed.

"Inner-worlds are not just some 'place' in your head Kurosaki." His tone hard.

"The inner-world of a person is a representative of that person. It tells you everything about the person, there greatest desires, there greatest fears. It hold nothing back, with the right kind of perspective one could look at the inner-world of a person and know everything about that person. It is also a dangerous place if one is not careful." Urahara had leaned across the table, holding Ichigo's eyes.

"The inner-world as you may remember is the sanctuary of a persons Zanpakutou spirit. It is where the spirit born, lives and dies. The spirit observes everything from the inner world. Any life changing effects will cause a change in the inner-world. A tragedy will cause rain or breakdown or surrounding structure. Grief will cause shadows or darkness to appear. From experience I'm sure you'll remember what near-death does to the inner-world?" Urahara asked pointedly. Ichigo swallowed back a gulp.

"It starts to breakdown right? Swallowed by darkness." Ichigo offered to the shop keeper. Urahara leaned back.

"Yes, death of your self conscious will destroy your inner-world." He replied. The statement seemed worded carefully. Ichigo picked this up.

"Self-conscious? Not death in general?" Urahara shook his head.

"No. There are ways to die but still move. A death in nothing but the self-conscious. Replaced by Instincts. Do you understand Kurosaki-kun?" He did.

"Hollows…" Urahara nodded at the answer.

"Most basic hollows are spirits who have lost their individuality. Taken over by instinct they lose there memories, ideas, dreams and self. Without these, an inner world cannot exist. There barring a few exceptions. If you remember the hollow that was dragged into the gates of hell?" Ichigo could remember that cackling monstrosity.

"He was pain I the ass but he could talk and remember stuff from his life. How does that work?" Ichigo like to learn stuff. Interesting stuff. Urahara look thoughtful.

"When a person remembers there self after Hollowfication of that sort, it usual means the person themselves were already creatures of death, destruction and instinct. Murderers, Rapists, Terrorists and others of that kind. Psychopaths which lead with instinct and remember with emotion. A living hollow no? It's the ones who can't speak that are the most innocent." Urahara finished with on that final note.

Ichigo was floored. Hollows were a little more complicated than he thought.

Urahara stood up and walked back to the basement ladder. With his black haori fluttering behind him. He stopped before the ladder.

"Come Kurosaki-kun. It's time to toughing your body to match your newly swollen brain no?" and he vanished down the ladder. Ichigo stared at the ladder, certain death awaited him down there he could feel it in all it's hat and clogs glory.

"Kurosaki-kuuun?" The singsong voice called to him. Ichigo was nothing if not brave. He stood up, turned and nodded towards Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. And descended down the ladder.

"Is he going to live Tessai?"

"Kurosaki-dono is made of stern stuff Jinta."

***BOOM***

"We take some bandages just in case though"

-**BLEACH-**

Chapter 4 brought to the end. More ideas and theories about the way the world of bleach works. It does seem to gloss over some of these things. Sado, has proven his powers come from hollow origin in the Orihime retrieval arc. I just expanded on it.

Inner-worlds are interesting. They can mean everything about a person but only if you know where to look. (recent manga for example) Ichigo's skyscrapers were his hope and dreams I believe. I like writing Yoruichi and Urahara there so fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 already? I'm must be more dedicated than I thought.

-**BLEACH-**

Chapter 5

Ichigo clambered down the ladder to avoid what looked like small red volley balls, which exploded when they impacted where Ichigo's head was moments before. Ichigo grabbed the ladder with one hand and swirled to face Urahara.

"STOP THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ichigo screamed. Urahara looked unconcerned.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun. _Hadō - Shakkaho _(Way of Destruction - Shot of Red Fire)" Urahara thrust his palm forward and a red ball grew to the size of a small volley ball before shooting towards Ichigo's head. With yelp Ichigo leaped from the ladder as the spell crashed into the ladder before clearing away and leaving no trace of itself on the ladder. With a roll and a bit of a tumble Ichigo landed on soft dirt not too far away.

With a heave Ichigo gaped where the ladder had been struck. Unharmed and unblemished. Ichigo knew better, he felt the heat. Ichigo was too busy staring at the ladder to notice Urahara walk calmly towards Ichigo.

"The third task is the simplest and the most difficult. Survival and success." Urahara had stopped a few feet away from Ichigo before catching his attention.

"Survival? Against what?" Ichigo demanded of the shop keeper. Urahara smiled pleasantly.

"Against me, Kurosaki-kun. All you have to do is hit my hat. Simple no?" He tipped his hat towards Ichigo before raising his palm again. Ichigo didn't wait around, he scrambled behind a rock next to him, just time for it to take the brunt of the spell.

The rock blew to chunks around Ichigo, showering him a fine layer of dust and dirt. The Newly reborn Shinigami didn't wait for the cloud to settle before launching himself to where Urahara last stood. He had gotten a few feet before his ears picked up Urahara's voice.

"_Hadō - Shakkaho" _Ichigo jumped sideways to avoid the next shot as it punched through the cloud of dust revealing Urahara who had already raised his palm again. Ichigo had a odd moment of flash back were a particular nasty Gym teacher had a unique taste for dodge ball, the look on Urahara's face was clearly pleasure. Sadist.

With exploding balls of death snapping at his heels Ichigo ran, dodged, rolled and jumped in every direction he could manage. Ichigo thought he was doing rather good as the only sign of battle so far was the singed edged of his Shinigami Robes. That was until Urahara had herded him between two large rocks which cut of access to the left or right, he could of climbed but he wouldn't make it far. He was about to turn and hopefully find another route of escape before stopping immediately.

"The cunning fox has cornered the innocent rabbit at last." Drawled Urahara. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Why do you have to say it like that? You make yourself sound dirtier than you already look." Ichigo exclaimed annoyed. Urahara just smiled. Ichigo wanted to punch him. Hard.

"I'll work on that Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo already predicated the dramatic raise on the hand and the sparks of the kido spell. Left with no choice, Ichigo did what he would do in any other situation. He charged forward with the broken sword handle which all but a small piece of the blade had snapped off.

Urahara released the spell and watched it fly at Ichigo. Ichigo could see the red spell fly closer, the heat was almost upon him when he suddenly changed his momentum. Ichigo had worse plans when he swung the sword handle in front of his face. None of them had worse consequences. He try anything once though.

The spell impacted itself with Ichigo.

The spell exploded, kicking up another cloak of dust over Ichigo form. Urahara didn't ready another spell, he just stood and peered into the dust and dirt. He could slowly make out Ichigo silhouette becoming clearer. When the dust parted, Urahara gave a small grin from under his hat. Ichigo continued to amuse him if nothing else.

Ichigo, with luck and timing had manage to deflect most of the spells damage away from himself, apart from his knuckles which looked a bit charred on his hand which held his sword. A minor injury to receive if Ichigo did say so himself. He then faced the broken blade towards Urahara.

"Gotta try hard than that old man. Those flimsy balloons of your's have nothing on my kid sister right foot." He declared with a cocky grin. Urahara placed his finger tips on his chin in a 'thinking pose'.

He could go higher in the kido scale. Shown the cocky student not to knock the kido. But…

"Well Kurosaki-kun since you've drawn your…blade, it's only fair I can too." The grinning shop keeper then pulled from the inside of his Haori, a cane. Ichigo open mindedness shone through.

"Where the hell did you pull that from?" Urahara looked fondly down at the cane. Ichigo would probably rank the look up between mother and the child and two lovers.

Ichigo's teacher had some gummy bears short of a packet.

"Oh it's there and here." Urahara waved his back and forward with a ever present, ever infuriating smile.

"What you should be worried about Kurosaki-kun is not when the sword came from but instead where it's going." Urahara waved the cane which the wood but the handle melted away to reveal a hidden blade. The shikomizue (prepared cane) swished through the air and rested in the direction of Ichigo.

"With a broken blade, un-mastered power and no experience. Tell me Kurosaki-kun what hope can you muster?" Urahara asked with honest curiosity. Ichigo raised his broken weapon and looked where the blade ended. With a grin Ichigo matched eyes with Urahara.

"Hope? I don't need hope, I've got a broken sword, un-mastered power and no experience." Ichigo dashed towards Urahara with fire in his eyes.

"_It's time Ichigo, come to me. Prove your worth and gain my power!"_

Everything stopped.

-**BLEACH-**

The sky was brighter than before. More real, more blue, that was nice. Ichigo didn't notice the fluffy clouds last time. He wondered what they represented in his inner-world?

"Problems and concerns if you truly wish to know." Ichigo didn't turn around. He didn't need to. The voice went through him like water in parched ground.

It was this voice which restored him, this voice that faced oblivion with him. This voice he knew now that he had to fight. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to be emotional here. It wasn't need. They both accepted what was going to happen.

"Are they always around?" He called over his shoulder. A dark tall figure moved to the corner of his eyes.

"Everyone has problems Ichigo, it's the bases of life. Problems and solutions. The two eternal forces in conscious life." The figure looked up at the numerous clouds.

"However, there seem to be more cluttering around the sky these days. Please make sure you solve them when you can. I don't want them to grow." It wasn't a beg or plea. Just a simple request.

"What happens when they grow?" Ichigo never felt so calm before. Especially before a fight. The shadow just peered further into the sky.

"It rains. I don't like it when it rains in here." He was looking at rather swollen grey cloud.

"That one was black not too long ago. It must be the Shinigami girl you swore to rescue. Have you gain hope?" It was more a question to himself but Ichigo answered anyway.

"No, just a broken sword." Ichigo held the handle up to the sky. The figure eyed the handle.

"You sound more happy about that than one would expect." Ichigo nodded but didn't explain. He didn't need to. The man turned to face Ichigo before holding out his hand. Energy flowed to his finger tips combing, moulding together slowly then faster before finally a…sword appeared?

Ichigo first thought was a giant kitchen knife with cloth instead of a handle. Looking closer the blade was more a butchers friend than a house-wife's.

Black with the blade edge curved white where it ended in a point. The cloth was in fact thick wrappings that hung loosely at the end. It was the most unorthodox sword Ichigo had seen besides the red head Shinigami's blade which was weirder.

"This is my true form. Unsealed and untested. Do you think you can obtain this sword? It might be too heavy for you for now." He was offering a way out for Ichigo if he desired it. But they both know that Ichigo's pride would refuse any offer of an easy or cowards exit.

"Nah I got stuff too do and that sword looks like it might help me. So bring it ossan (old-man)" He lifted his own broken sword on to his shoulders. The man just nodded. He too expected no less.

"Come then, show me your power." Then he vanished.

Ichigo ducked and rolled in time to avoid a downward slash from behind. Ichigo grabbed his sword and thrust forward. Having a piece of metal jab you is still a thing to avoid. Even if the weapon is broken. The old man was faster than Ichigo though as the metal rebounded of the flat side of the mans blade. Taken advantage of Ichigo's momentary disturbed balance, he swung forward with a great arc from his side. Ichigo dropped to the glass window below, being missed by a hairs breath by the blade.

With a quick sweep with his foot, missing one leg but catching the other causing the man to stumble as Ichigo flipped backwards off the ground and jumped forward with a hack from the shoulder. Sparks flew as the two weapons meet at edge. Ichigo's sword between the hand guard and the blade connecting with the old mans long bladed edge.

Ichigo felt it before he saw it. A small vibration in his hand. Then he saw it. Cracks appeared as the old man swords began to dig into his. Ichigo leaped back as the man swipe at him with point of the sword. Ichigo got maybe three breaths before the man rushed at him, sword trailing behind him reversed. Ichigo poured his will into the sword as he raised it and tried to stop the incoming overhead cleave that the old man had sent his way.

It had worked… sort of.

The old man sword cut the remaining blade from the hilt but was forced back as the flying shard of metal clipped him on the arm. It was bleeding, but a shallow cut. To more pressing matters, Ichigo only had a sword guard left. He didn't think bludgeoning the old man to death qualified as showing him his 'power'.

"What will you do now?" The man asked with the sword over his shoulder.

"Give up? I would understand at the moment." Polite but perhaps disappointed. He turned was going to start walking away.

***CRACK***

Turning sharply, the old man had found Ichigo had stabbed the window underneath him with the sword handle.

Ichigo didn't look defeated. He looked annoyed.

"Did I say 'I give up'? Must be going deaf in your old age ossan." Ichigo crouched on his feet gave the old man another look.

"I told you, I've got stuff to do and that blade is gonna help me. You broke my sword, which by the was already broken and you think your king of the world huh?" The word 'king' echoed farther than the rest of his speech.

"You forget that a sword is only as dangerous as its user. So by proxy I'm dangerous. If you broke my sword I'll use my fists, if you cut off my hands, I'll use my teeth. If you remove my teeth, I'll drown you with my blood. After that? Well who knows." Ichigo stood up. And opened his arms in 'a look at me' motion.

"Dunno how well you can see ossan, but I still have hands. So this fight? It isn't over." The old man peered at Ichigo with a unreadable look, but the twitching corners of his mouth revealed his answer.

"My apologises Ichigo. Lets finish this fight properly then?" He held his sword vertically from his shoulder facing Ichigo. The orange headed Shinigami reached down and wrenched the sword handle from the window, only to find that window didn't want to let go

"Come…on…give…it…BACK!" Ichigo pulled hard.

It was like someone had melted the glass and it stuck to the sword handle in a messy manner. Ichigo gave it a bewildered look as he tried to flick the substance of, only to wrap more around the blade. With a sounds of frustration Ichigo yanked the sword away. The handle held still then tore away revealing a metal body as the sword pulled further out. Ichigo looked and stared. His sword was fixed. Repaired. Unbroken.

"Wow…" It felt better to say something.

The window rippled a few more times before coming to a solid state of a window again. Ichigo gave a few test slashes. Perfectly balanced for him.

"Erm… thanks window-thing." Ichigo then craned his head to the old man.

"Is that err… normal around here?" The old man shook his head. Ichigo wanted to strangle someone.

"Forging the blade out of your own will and emotion with the handle as a starting point? Not bad Ichigo. Your doing better than I thought you would." The old man gripped both hands on his butcher knife.

"Let's see how well it holds under pressure then." With his dark red cloak billowing behind him, the old man rushed at Ichigo with another sideways swipe. Ichigo counter with his own blade. They met with clang and sparks danced there way between the two edges.

Ichigo felt the old man push him back but his own sword held firm under his hands.

"It holds better than you think." grunted Ichigo. The old man said nothing but pushed harder. Ichigo suddenly bend back the old mans blade slid harmless over him. Without wasting anytime Ichigo swung the flat side of the sword as hard as he could into the side of the old man. A direct hit thought Ichigo grinningly.

The old man flew sideways along the skyscraper, towards the dark ground. He fell with a heavy thud and cracked a window as he landed and stilled. Ichigo had not chased him, choosing to get his breath back and his shaking finger bones back under control. Ichigo noticed with some disbelieve that the old man stood with some ease and stared at Ichigo. Suddenly Ichigo could feel Reiryoku gathering.

The old man raised his sword, before bringing down in downwards slash. What Ichigo didn't expect however was a huge wave of Reiryoku and Reiatsu come hurling towards him. Ichigo couldn't avoid it. It filled the entire length of the skyscraper. He raised his sword to ward it off, hopefully like Urahara's spells.

It didn't quite work out that way.

The blast hit Ichigo's blade and continued on it's merry way onwards. Taking Ichigo with it. Gritting his teeth Ichigo slammed down his feet, crashing through countless windows. Grabbing the blade with both hands, Ichigo pushed back against the attack uselessly. It was unyielding to all his efforts.

With careful footwork Ichigo jumped back and quickly turned his sword flat side jab it into the ground. The wave followed him like a shark after blood. It came hurtling towards him again and then crashed into him. And over him.

Ichigo crouched behind his sword, his shoulders and sides burned as the wave went past the sword. But the his body was save as the blade acted as ramp for the main part of the energy wave. Seconds past as the sword shook where the wave passed over him. Then it was gone. Ichigo remained crouched panting heavily, the sword blocking his view of the old man. He was hadn't moved. Ichigo was sure of that.

"What was that? It nearly took my head off.." Ichigo voice carried over to the shadowy figure further down the Skyscraper. The old man started walking towards Ichigo.

"Defeat me and I'll teach you it." Sweeting the deal only made Ichigo want to win more. Ichigo wrenched the sword from the glass.

"What we waiting for then? You get any older it won't be any fun." Ichigo dashed forward with a grin. The old man raised the sword again. Ichigo forced him self to go faster. Ichigo slashed upwards as the old man swiped down with a wave of energy following.

The old man sword seem to be waiting for the old man to complete it's arc before releasing it's pent up energy. Too bad Ichigo's sword was blocking it's desired path. The old man pushed further, his sword giving of smoke like energy instead of sparks as it clashed against the rival sword. Ichigo grunted as he was being pushed back, the old an sword beginning to glow as it went further down.

Ichigo knew at this range, he wouldn't survive the attack. He would not lose, he couldn't lose. Rukia life was depending on him to kick his Zanpakutou's ass, kick Urahara's ass, kick tons of Shinigami's ass.

This girl better damn worship the ground Ichigo walked on when he finished.

With everything Ichigo had and more, he had he pushed up and then to his left. The effect caused the old man to loosen up on his stance and then swing his sword to left, causing the built up wave to go rampaging over the edge of the skyscraper. Ichigo without thinking it quickly pivoted his toes and reeled his sword through the old mans torso.

Ichigo expected blood to come flying out, or guts or something. Not for the old man to just evaporate like rain water. The old man flew backwards, his sword doing impressive flips before impaling itself into a window further down. The old man was falling but then vanished. Ichigo blinked at where the old man was.

"Ossan? Where'd you go? You finished already?" His voiced echoed over the empty skyscraper. Ichigo looked around for a few more moments before walking towards the old mans sword.

"Well if your not needing this anymore, I'll take it off your hands." As Ichigo wrapped his hand around the surprisingly soft sword handle, his own sword vanished. Gone like a figment of his imagination. Ichigo didn't mind, a sword for a sword right?

"_Raise the sword, strike down your enemies, let your will be done. For death is a obstacle, for my name is…_"

-**BLEACH-**

"**ZAN**G**ETSU**!"

Urahara Kisuke jumped back as a aura of reiryoku burst from the form of Kurosaki Ichigo. Pulling his hat down to block the bright light and dust flying towards him. The light suddenly died down. Urahara looked up and blinked. And blinked some more.

Ichigo stood a fair bit of distance from him shoulder a new and unbroken sword. It looked like a sword anyway , sort of, then again it did look more giant knife-ish ,without a hand guard. He could feel the house-wife jokes welling up along with new found respect for Kurosaki.

Zangetsu eh? Interesting.

"Well now, isn't this a shock or two." Urahara called to Ichigo. Ichigo looked up. Stared and heaved the sword up off his shoulder and above his head. Urahara cocked a brow. Was he going to throw the weapon at him? Then Ichigo brought the sword crashing down. Urahara blinked once more. A huge wave of Reiryoku came thundering towards him. Sensing power in the attack Urahara raised his own sword in front of him and said calmly.

"**Okiro…Benihime **(Awaking crimson princess). "

Urahara's sword gave out it's own red aura before flashing brightly and revealing a short sword with a hilt with a bend in it, hanging of the end was a red tassel. There was no hand guard but a decorative ribbon which connected to a U-cover band, it had a paper decoration hanging off one side. The blade itself was short but sharp. Elegant but dangerous. Urahara waved Benihime in front of him causing a dark red barrier to appear in front of him. He was quick but the attack was faster than he anticipated.

With a roar of destruction washed around him, the attack crashed into Benihime's shield, it held but…

"I win Urahara." Ichigo shouted. Promptly before falling forward on his face. Out cold, Urahara bet. He reached up and found his bucket hat gone. Looking around Urahara spotted it caught on some rock faces nearby. Sealing Benihime back into his cane he strolled over to his hat, picking it up he noticed, with some annoyance. That Kurosaki had indeed won.

The tiny rip would take Tessai seconds to mend but still… what a cocky brat. Urahara thought fondly.

**-BLEACH-**

Across town Inoue Orihime entered her attic, filled with broken items and memories with a determined look upon her face and her hairpins glowing.

**-BLEACH-**

Not too far, Yasutora Sado entered the abandoned junk yard, his right hand tense and glowing.

**-BLEACH-**

My first honest attempt at a action scene. It felt weird but not bad I suppose. My own little take on things. I debated on giving Zangetsu a command release but since there wasn't one in the manga I decided not to. But I liked the phrase. 'scratch the sky' it was one of the manga chapter titles. I felt it fit with Zangetsu being moon cutter and all. I like training chapters, I detest when anime and manga do a time skip and just say "this character learned this and that. But we wont show you that." annoying…

Seeya.


	6. Chapter 6

I have no excuse, with the release of many new games and movies and my lack of will to write has caused there to be a small hiatus. But that's over for now. For anyone who reads this, enjoy and as per the authors note a the end will contain my thought and references.

**-bleach-**

Orihime Inoue stood and looked at the hatch that was in her hallway ceiling. It was unremarkable, painted white to match the surrounding colour, it was easy to walk under it and not notice it. But Orihime noticed it, she noticed it every time she was alone and reminiscing. It was source of forbidden treasure and grief. For when her parents (and later Sora) had passed on, it was where Orihime had relocated their prize possessions, collections and junk. Being sentimental and lonely at the time, she had unexplainable trouble letting go of the smallest object that reminded her of her family.

Now a collection of shoes, hats, posters, books, clocks, watches, perfumes, records, pictures and letters where untidily stored above Orihime's head. It wasn't an upsetting presence to know that a part of family was above her in the darkness of the attic, it was more a sad sense of longing these days.

Orihime shook her head. She had to do this, she had to go up there, she just had to... But she didn't want to do it alone. She take three steps up the ladder and possibly have a flashback by the smell of the pile of objects alone.

But who could she have with her? Not Tatsuki, Orihime couldn't get her involved with this. Kurosaki-kun was still with Urahara-san and Sado-kun was going home to think. She couldn't involve any of her...normal(?) friends, who did that leave her with? Ishida-san? Orihime gave a sigh, Ishida-san was probably still training in the woods somewhere.

Orihime let another sigh, why couldn't things be easier? Why can't she have some friends who she could talk to anything without consequence? Why could she just magically summon...some...friends. Inspiration had struck her, that almost never happened unless she was cooking! With a giggle Orihime raised her middle and ring finger to her hairpins and closed her eyes. Remembering Yoruichi-sensei's instruction and guidance, she focused on that rush of energy she felt during the attack of that monster-hollow at the school yard, that rush of adrenaline, of danger and battle.

With a flash Orihime's hairpins exploded with a orange light and separated into six orbs of glowing energy, which morphed into the small bodies of the Shun Shun Rikka . Almost simultaneously they all opened their eyes and peered around the small but now crowed hallway. Shunou noticed Orihime beaming at them first from below them.

"Orihime? What's wrong? Did something attack you?" He asked one after the other, concerned. Orihime stopped smiling, and blinked in confusion.

"Attack me? What do you mean?" Tsubaki gave a dramatic wail of concern.

"Oh no! Looks like it's a search and rescue mission! Quick everyone we have to find Idiots last remaining brain cell! It must be gathering dust by now." Tsubaki grumbled the last part. Shunou snapped his head around and pointed his finger at Tsubaki.

"Quiet you or I'll find the nearest cat!" Shunou threatened menacingly. Tsubaki looking ready with a retort, let it die in his throat.

"...tsk" He turned around faced the wall, muttering insults a few seconds later. Shunou giving Tsubaki's back a another glare turned around to face a still confused Orihime.

"Like I was saying, what's wrong?" Shunou asked again, sou concerned. Orihime at Shunou with more confusion.

"Em...Nothing is wrong Shunou-san, why would there be?" Shunou gave Orihime a look of confusion of his own.

"Well I thought you summoned us because something was wrong." Orihime gave a sound of understanding, but quickly nodded her head.

"But there is Shunou-san. I need you're help." Orihime begged slightly. Shunou and the others including Tsubaki stood a bit straighter.

"Anything Orihime, anything at all. We're _all_ happy to help." Shunou said, stressing the word 'all' at Tsubaki, who glared at him. Orihime gave them all a bright smile before pointing her finger at the hatch above them. The fairies followed with their gazes. They looked at it, then at Orihime, then back at the hatch and finally back Orihime, still waiting with her finger pointed up.

"...You want us to open that door?" Shunou asked uncertainly, Orihime shook her head.

"No, I can open it and go up it just fine." She said rather proudly, Shunou smiled politely and continued to look at the hatch door.

"Is there a mouse or something you want us to get rid off?" At the word 'mouse' the swaying lily froze and gave a whimper of displeasure, as if hearing the word itself was painful. Orihime shook her head again.

"No...well I don't think so." Lily gave another moan "I need you to help me go up there and keep me company." The Shun Shun Rikka looked at each other. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed and he open mouth beneath his cloth, right before Shunou plant his bird-like foot in his face. Shunou, with foot still planted in Tsubaki's face turned around ans smiled brightly.

"It will be our pleasure Orihime." The others crowed Shunou and Tsubaki and gave noises of agreement.

Orihime gave a nervous giggle, she reached up, grabbed the handle, lowered the hatch and reached up for the metal ladders.

**-bleach-**

Yasutora Sado pushed the chain-linked gate open with one hand. It swung with a creek and hit the fence with a clatter. Silently Sado walked forward and past the rusted and abandoned husks of cars. Sado had come to one the forgotten car lots of Karakura for cars that were pass the state of usefulness and stripped of recyclable parts. More bigger and environmental safety areas for car dumps had opened else left leaving this one for a single worker on the weekdays.

Sado had past this place several times on his way from school when he sometimes took the long way home. It occurred to him when Yoruichi-sensei dismissed them that he still needed to work on his control. His arm could fire blasts (ceros?) at his will now but his aim and speed...left a lot to be desired. Unlike Orihime-san's power, Sado's was pure destruction. Normally Sado was already capable of great feats of strength and endurance, his experience with steel beams and telephone poles were proof of that.

But with his arm activated his seemed his natural prowess shot up by considerable margins. Back at the warehouse he only thrust his arm forward but he took out the entire wall and nearly Yoruichi-sensei with it. He needed to control this power before he hurt someone. Which explained his current surroundings. Sado need somewhere a little destruction wasn't going to be noticed by the public.

Sado exited a narrow corridor of metal trunks and headlights to a open area near the back of the dump. He looked around and and ticked his mental check list. Private? The only people going to hear his training was joggers who got lost. Spacious? He could easily swing another telephone pole around here without trouble. Training tools? The wreck cars and metal containers were just sitting there innocently. And finally easy escape? Not one that Sado saw. But with a jab of a fist, that was quite easily rectified.

Sado looked around once more trying to determine figures from shadow, peering into the dark trying to spot any late night lurkers. Seeing and for some reason sensing nothing Sado relaxed, earlier when walking home with Orihime-san he could...feel her when he couldn't see her. A few seconds behind him or when she rounded the corner to her house he could still tell where she was roughly. It wasn't just her, the few sparse people he passed at this time of night also gave of the same reading albeit far weaker. He wondered if he was detecting this energy Yoruichi-sensei described, reiryoku. Sado hoped he would be able to detect any curious by passers before it was too late.

After a few seconds of pondering how to start, Sado went to a lone car, a red machine that would have been someone's pride and joy one time, but now just a frame with some dented doors. Sado bent and grunted as he lifted one end of the car and dragged it to the centre of his make shift practise field. After placing he car down, Sado walked back a good few feet until the car was some distance from him. Sado looked at his left arm and focused.

Like holes that had been unplugged, black liquid seeped from under his fingernails and spread upwards over his hand, covering his arm, finally forming the two 'wing' protrusions on his shoulders. The magenta stripe formed right after. It covered his arm snugly, it was surprisingly cold, like thick ice water. Curious, Sado raised his right hand and felt the now transformed arm. The arm was smooth, like it was covered in oil but nothing was there to grease it.

Sado clenched his fist and felt power gather in his arm, he relaxed his hand and felt the power gathering vanish. Tension obviously helped the power gather, the muscles all tensed and ready to release, like a gun. Interesting, Sado thought. He wondered what if he attacked with a relax arm? Sado separated his legs and got into a stance, pulling back his arm open palmed Sado fired his arm forward.

A transparent blue light shot forward kicking up brown dust, sending rocks and litter flying away from Sado, the attack carried forward until it hit the car, the car shook violently but didn't move. Sado stood back upright and tried to asset what just happened. This attacked was much weaker than his other blasts, why? It couldn't be the tension as Sado need to clench his arm to bring it forward, the only other difference was...his hand? Sado brought his left hand up and looked at it.

Clenched and relaxed, the difference? The position of his fingers, Sado realised. Could it be that his blasts came from his fingers specificity, not his hand entirely? When clenched, all fingers came together and met in his palm. Five blasts came together to make one, his hand wasn't one big gun but five small ones fitted together. With that in mind, could Sado control the level of intensity of his blasts? Feeling surprisingly daring Sado raise his thumb in a 'good luck' gesture and pulled back his arm and released.

What he had forgotten, Sado thought after he fired is while his thumb was up, his other four fingers where clenched together in his palm. The result was a blast only slightly weaker than normal followed by a weak, almost transparent blue haze. The speeding blast carried forward, smacking the car sending it flying, flipping and turning it began to fall only to be smacked with the slower trailing haze. The car already momentum was sent crashing a extra metre or two. Sado observed the smoking wreckage with interest. He was going to have to be mindful of all his fingers when fighting. Fingers up for light attacks and fingers down for heavy.

It was going to be a pain to remember but Sado was sure he could handle it. Now it was time to come practise his main attack. Five fingers down. His arm vibrated with energy, gathering at his shoulder and trickling down to his fingers. Offhandedly Sado wondered where his reiryoku was centred and if it could be directed to other limbs but that was brain food for another time.

Focusing on the more wrecked red car frame he pulled back, Sado took aim and fired.

Instead of flipping into the air the blast forced the car forward through several piles of cars before exploding.

Sado looked at his fist with a eyebrow raised.

"...interesting"

**-bleach-**

Yoruichi claws did not want to let go off the leather seat in the car she was currently hiding in. These children were going to give her wrinkles if not out right kill her. Following Yasutora to see how he got on practising with his power was a smart albeit dangerous move.

She was indeed impressed with the kids ability to think and reason out his power, it didn't even occur to her that Yasutora's powers might be spread out through his fingers, it would give Yoruichi something to work with tomorrow during their second and last training session before the Ichigo departed for the soul society.

It would have been better on Yoruichi and her last remaining life's if the boy hadn't sent a car flying towards her however...she need to talk to Urahara, that idiot, her stress levels needed cooled off.

**-bleach-**

Orihime was currently sat on a cardboard box filled with books in her attic, she sat watching the antics of her persona's of her self, confused at what happen but still happy. Shunou and Tsubaki, the two were never far from each other strangely enough, were currently arguing over which action figure Orihime played with when she was younger, was cooler.

"Come on you idiot, the martial artiest is way better, I bet this guy here knows countless finisher moves that could destroy that pansy!" Shunou proclaimed hugging a doll with a shaved head and serious look on his face, with his hands poised to attack. Shunou looked rather comical hugging a toy that was the same size, whilst waving dramatically at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki did not look impressed.

"Pfft... Yeah right! This here ninja could kill your little patty cake champion before he knew he was there!" Tsubaki cackled whilst holding a black figure with a sword. Lily was not too far, on a make up table that belonged to Orihime's mother.

"Who's that sexy thing?" lily giggled, blowing kissed to herself. Hinagiku was near Orihime glancing over titles of books scatter around, once in a while pulling out one and flipping it's large paper pages. Ayame and Baigon were at the window staring at the dark street occasionally pointing out something, only Baigon was making any conversation, Ayame nodded shy but excitedly.

Orihime was happy that they were having fun but the thought of why she was up here was lingering. Shunou, still insulting Tsubaki's ninja doll turned to get assurance from Orihime that his fighter doll was cooler but stopped when he saw the expression on Orihime's face. Without a word he threw the doll into the box on the table they were on.

Tsubaki, who was gloating stopped and followed her destination. What was wrong with the woman now? Shunou floated in front of Orihime's glazed and distracted gaze.

"What's wrong hime?" came a quiet question. The question drew attention of the errant fairies around the room, they all floated over to find the source of their masters problems. Orihime, who had been distracted by her thoughts, was startled by Shunou and blurted out an answer immediately.

"I came up here to train but I'm scared." Slipped out in one breath. The Shun Shun Rikka looked at each other then at Orihime. Shunou, the ever voice courage of the group responded first.

"Train? What do you mean Orihime? Why would you be scared of training?" Orihime bit her lips but Shunou's pressing look made her resolve crumbling. She looked around nervously and took a breath.

"Well, there's a lot of things that are broken up here and I thought I could come up here and fix them but..." Orihime trailed off. Shunou cocked her head.

"But...?" Orihime sighed and reached over to a picture frame which the picture was torn badly inside.

"What if I end up doing more damage to them? What if I destroy them? What if I lose control and do terrible things?" Orihime gushed at Shunou who's eyes widen dramatically, after finishing her little rant Orihime stopped and took a large breath and sighed. The misfit group of fairies stared at the orange headed girl in fascination.

"I..t" Tsubaki mumbled holding on hand to his head. Orihime looked at the black clothes fairy in curiosity.

"Tsubaki-kun?" Orihime said questioningly, Tsubaki was shaking now.

"I..t..id...t...idiot...**IDIOT, YOU FRIGGINING IDIOT**!" bellowed at Orihime with a loud declaration. Orihime's eyes had widen in shock. What had gotten Tsubaki more angry than usual at her? Tsubaki glared at her, not even Shunou stopped him, too shocked at seeing Tsubaki seriously angry and not mocking.

"Don't you trust us? At all?" Tsubaki demanded. Orihime quickly nodded.

"Yes but-" Orihime was cut off as Tsubaki raised his voice.

"Then why are you doubting us? We are you're powers, we do as you wish and how wish, you want these things fix? Fine! Wish granted but don't doubt us, never doubt us." Tsubaki voice drifted off to a quiet whisper. He took a a breath and floated off a way to the window. Orihime look at him with a feeling akin to guilt, did she doubt them?

No, of course not, it was her that she doubted. But they were a part of her, Orihime remembered. Trusting in them meant trusting in herself, but doubting worked the same way.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-kun..." came her voice, low but clear. Tsubaki did nothing but seconds later his voice came drifting over.

"Prove it then"

Orihime sat there worried, how could she do that? But she need not ponder it as Shunou had been waiting his turn to speak.

"Don't worry Orihime, I've got the answer." Shunou nodded reassuringly. Orihime relived turned her full attention to him.

"What is it? What do I have to do?" she pleaded to the red persona. Shunou smiled, floated off and grabbed the picture Orihime was holding earlier. Shunou flew back and placed the picture of four people, a woman, a man, a boy and a girl. The man and the woman's faces had been violently slashed away. Shunou look up at Orihime's face.

"Trust us." Orihime blinked at the picture then beamed at Shunou and stood up and placed her hands over the picture and took a deep breath, remembering the phrase and the feeling of her energy Orihime said clearly out load, more to her nerves than anything.

"**Shunou, Ayame! I reject Souten Kishun**" Shunou grinned before leaping into the air to meet Ayame who had turned into her pin like shape ans was floating over the picture, Shunou also turned into arrow like pin flew off towards Ayame before softly touching before slowly pulling apart creating a golden, like a bubble between soapy hands. It was slow at first but surely the missing faces were bending inwards, regaining colour, shape, texture.

Orihime smile and wept. Her parents were smiling with their happy children.

Orihime had forgotten how nice they smiled.

**-bleach-**

"...both of them have large amount of potential. What about your Shinigami whipping boy?" Yoruichi said as she lazy stretched on her cushion. Urahara peered over his drink at her.

"Fine, taking to the Shinigami role better than most graduates at the academy. He is not the kid I'm worried about to be honest." Yoruichi opened one golden eye.

"Orihime." it wasn't a question. Urahara nodded. He took another drink before setting it down on the table.

**"**Her powers are immense and we've only scratched the surface. She's not a Shinigami, she's not limited to two forms of shikai and bankai , her ability is far more advance than that, six fairies that can combine in countless ways. She's got the power, the weapons and the means." Urahara drank the last of his drink. Before sighing and looking at Yoruichi.

"Let's be grateful she lacks the spirit and not the heart." Yoruichi yawned again.

"I be more worried about Kurosaki." Urahara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?"

"Because he's about to die." she said it casually, Urahara smiled cheerfully.

"technically he's already dead, being a Shinigami and all." Urahara said brightly.

"Well I believe he is now a bit dead-er." Yoruichi nodded behind Urahara. He turned to find Tessai carrying Ichigo's smoking body out of the basement. Urahara frowned.

"Be careful with the merchandise Tessai-san!"

Yoruichi just yawned.

**-Bleach-**

I find myself amazed at how much I can write in a few hours. More screen time for dear Sado! I think what I said was true, in the rescue Orihime arc, when Sado got his new arm his energy gathered at his finger tips before making a fist, could be wrong but I like the idea. Orihime must of got some stuff from her parents no? Or even Sora?

Well that's it until next time folks

seeya


	7. Chapter 7

My thoughts and notes at the bottom as usual.

**-Bleach- **

It had been nearly a few hours since Yoruichi's visit and Ichigo had been under some... relaxing training with the tall shop assistant, Tessai down in the basement. Both were sat on the dusty ground.

"Feeling better Ichigo-dono?"

Ichigo sat opposite Tessai, still outside his mortal body wearing his shingami garb that was ruffed up from various exercise, he sat crossed legged with his elbows on his knee making his black sleeves slide down his arms revealing scratches and bruises

"A little." Ichigo dryly as he brought up his left hand which showed the knuckles bandaged and as he leaned forward to speak, one could see soot and singe marks around his cheeks and nose.

"I might be better however if people stop throwing fireballs around like they're going outta fashion!" He said clearly annoyed. Tessai pushed his glasses up in a nonchantly manner.

"Forgive me Ichigo-dono but its best you get a hands on experience with the dangerous art of Kido **(demon or spirit way), **it might safe your life if you know why your enemy is suddenly stopped trying to run you through with their sword and started chanting spells at you." he finished admonishingly but not unkindly. Ichigo looked at Tesai with a suspicious glean in his eyes.

"You didn't chant anything, I remember Rukia..." he paused for a second, he took a breath and started again.

"Rukia had to say a book and half for her spells and the ones she did use were barely stronger than firecrackers against hollows. All you said was_ 'good job_...', '_very close...' _and my favorite '_Try to dodge faster next time Ichigo-dono!' _and your fireballs about took off my head!" Ichigo rubbed his blackened nose with agitation before looking back at Tessai.

"So does these Kido things actually need those long ass chants? Most of them sound right down useless and disturbing 'mask of blood and flesh'... really?" Ichigo finished incredulously, recalling one of Rukia's many chants. Tessai was quiet for the moment.

"You wish to learn more of Kido? Its no casual hobby Ichigo-dono." Tessai cautioned. The orange haired Shinigami nodded relaxed.

"If its a threat or something I can use to help Rukia I'm all for it. Besides they look kind of interesting, like real magic and all that." He finished in a calm tone that did not quite hid a little interest.

Tessai, who also sat crossed legged across Ichigo nodded.

"Very well Ichigo-dono, Kido is not something you can understand within a few days but allow me to pass on the basics as best I can. Kido is ability to use your spirit energy to manipulate the word around you, it is also considered one of the four main combat styles of the Shinigami. Usually Shinigami who follow this path end up mastered quite a few number of Kido as their career continues, do you know how many spells there are Ichigo-dono?" Tessai asked politely.

Ichigo ran hand threw his hair in thought.

"I know theres one to bind people, that red one you and Urahara throw about and I remember that Shinigami in the white coat that took Rukia...he shot lightening at me? So maybe 30 altogether?" he shrugged. Tessai 's lips twitched.

"Quite a few more than that Ichigo-dono. We have sub divisions for each kind of spell, one section is one you are familiar with, the Bakudo** (way of binding) **is perhaps the most easiest to learn at first but can turn out to be the hardest to master. Of course there is also another section which you have been dodging this evening, Hado the most common to and perhaps the biggest appeal to new Shinigami. There a few others but none that should be a cause for attention." Tessai finished off handedly. Ichigo pondered this for a moment.

"So is there a lot of Shinigami who use spells? I mean so far Urahara's only been teaching me how to fight sword to sword, should I be looking for people using them a lot?" Ichigo said inquiringly. Tessai stroked his his chin.

"It has been a long time since I was in the soul society, it is possible that that Kido has become a common use for low ranking shinigami however..." Tessai trailed off.

"However?" Ichigo prompted, looking interested." Tessai was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"The soul society... it doesn't change like the human world, at lest not quite as fast." Tessai offered, looking for words to help the explanation.

"Shinigami age and die at lot slower pace than humans Ichigo-dono... a lot slower. I believe the current Commander-General is pushing somewhere around three thousand years old." Tessai said quietly. Ichigo looked and blinked at him then his eye shot open.

"T-three **THOUSAND YEARS OLD! **How is that even possible?" Ichigo asked amazed.

Tessai only shook his head.

"There isn't a exact clear answer. Popular theories range from the shinigami using Reshi inside their bodies instead of cells or other micro organisms , to theories on how the spirit itself is more durable and long lasting than a physical shell. It does truly depend on who you ask, however it doesn't matter to most as not matter how long one lives, deaths clock is always ticking." Tessai said solemnly before shaking his head slightly.

"We have gone off track, I was saying that shinigami don't age as humans for that reason the soul society doesn't accept or deal with change respectably or easily. Kido has always been something few specialize in. For those who did there is usually an offer for shinigami to join the Kido corps, a branch dedicated to the study and learning of all matters Kido." He finished.

Ichigo frowned at this.

"So most Shinigami I run into...?" he looked at Tessai, who nodded.

"Will most likely not be using Kido beyond anything you have seen. besides the most highest ranking shinigami of course, its usually expected of them to have a good mastering of all four areas. It takes a keen mind and a talent to be good a Kido, however if one were to work at it and be true to the teachings they too could learn." Tessai looked at Ichigo when he said this.

Ichigo raised one eyebrow.

"So for example if you were to look at me, would I be someone to try his hand at Kido" Ichigo prodded.

"No" Ichigo twitched. But before he could open his mouth to object, Tessai had already put up his hand to stop him.

"If you let me finish Ichigo-dono, I was going to say, no you don't have the characteristics of a Kido practitioner, which is why it will be perfect against your opponents when you use Kido against them."

Ichigo's protested died in his mind. For the smallest of seconds, he thought he was back in the real world being judged by his looks, told he would never accomplish his goals or dreams, that any education was wasted on a obviously uncaring youth. Ichigo took a breath, calming his mind.

"Will you teach me?" Ichigo sounded neutral as he could at this point, never begging nor demanding. Tessai just smiled.

"Please give me a moment will I fetch the training tool." and with that stood up and dusted of his apron and briskly vanished up the ladder.

Ichigo stared at where Tessai's form disappeared and marveled at how... quiet the training area was. Since this journey had began this environment, this basement was always in motion and sound, explosions, clashing off swords and to down right trash talk. But now the dust and dirt flowed around him, carried by gentle caress of a breeze. Ichigo didn't know where it came from, as far as he knew the only way for air to get in was the ladder entrance .

But what did he know?

The wind felt so cool and refreshing like it was draw not from the city above, small and clean but it still had its share of cars and trash. This was mountain air, so fresh it froze and then burned his lungs leaving the after taste of wildness. Did Urahara create it? Now that Ichigo thought about it, was anything around him natural? Or was it like him in some strange morbid way, a finished product of Urahara's experiments created with a purpose?

Even so, it was relaxing and if knowing if this was real or a weird eccentric artists landscape picture without the frame was going to ruin that, Ichigo decided, he didn't want to know.

Something about having making a choice about something trivial as the wind and dirt made him relax inside a little, a tiny ball of tension loosened just a little. Urahara's actions had... well not scared him but alarmed would be better to say after retaining his Shinigami powers.

Ichigo had felt it for the moments it was on his face. It was cold and inviting, smooth but with an edge, it was a mask yet if he wore it with reckless or if he gave in to its power, it would become his face.

It was madness seeped in power, given form. It disgusted him yet called to him.

He was glad when he shattered it. it reminded of the abyss that nearly swallowed him and Zangetsu. Dark and hungry, always hungry.

But to know that he didn't want to eat people and he was still human of a sort, gave him a relieve of sorts. A stray breeze lifted his bangs out of his face for moment before it died and the hair fell limply back down.

It was nice, Ichigo decided.

**"PUT ME DOWN! I WAS SLEEPING YOU BIG DOOFUS!" **

It... was nice anyway.

Tessai came climbing down the ladder one handedly while his other had the puffing Jinta under his arm. As he walked close Jinta seem to lose breath from his shouting and just muttered under his breath. Tessai placed the red head child on the ground in front of Ichigo before sitting down again.

"Forgive my lateness, it took me longer to find little Jinta since he was slacking off his duties behind the shop." Tessai finished sternly. Jinta picked his nose in child ness rebellion.

"I was having a great nap before I was kidnapped, what am I even doing here anyway?" Jinta pestered Tessai. Ichigo scratched his head in confusion to match.

"I'm also kinda wondering that."

Tessai just chuckled.

"Ichigo-dono, this is your training dummy." He said patting Jinta's head. For a second there was silence. Jinta broke it.

**"I'M WHAT?** I am not doing it! No. Nope! No way!" He shook his head violently before stomping back to the ladder. Tessai raised one eyebrow.

"Shall I give Ichigo-dono your allowance to practice on instead then?" Tessai said slyly, winking at Ichigo, which he could only tell by the movement of Tessai's eyebrow.

Jinta froze midstep before silently skulking back to the pair. Tessai nodded expectantly at him. Ichigo frowned at Jinta.

"Are we going to be doing anything dangerous to him?" He moved his eyes to Tessai, who to his credit immediately shook his head,

"If it was anything remotely dangerous i would personal put myself in ways harm before any of the children Ichigo-dono, I say that with hundred percent conviction." He really did.

Ichigo could, well not see it but feel it. This man Ichigo realized for the first time and it was foolish of him now that he thought of it that Tessai was dangerous, he was a pleasant man, a bit overbearing but he had this gentleness about him that fooled the wary and calmed the nervous but he held within such fearsome power. A man that lived and survived with Urahara was not someone to dismiss casually.

A volcano with pretty flowers and rolling green fields glowing in the sunlight does nothing to stop the destructive force it could unleash against those who would disturb it. Ichigo shivered at the shoulders and cleared his sudden dry throat.

"If he's so unwilling can't we ask the other one, the little girl...Ururu?" Ichigo didn't really know Urahara's kids, he seem to have never really introduced to them formally. They were young and powerful, spiritually aware and alive, he knew that when he fought Ururu before.

At lest he thought they were alive.

Ururu had power, her kicking him about like a toy was evidence of that, her fighting prowess wasn't what bothered Ichigo, it was when she became a fighting machine that didn't see him anymore, just a target. No warmth, no hesitation and no remorse.

If she was some sort of mod soul then in terms of her and Kon, Kon was pitifully weak. Kon when he was bored had told Ichigo a little more of what a mod-soul was and what it could do, it was surprisingly interesting despite coming from Kon's mouth.

They were weapons, Kon had come out right away and said it without trying to hide it, like his perversion. Mod-souls were small and easily carry able weapons that a Shinigami was to insert at best a person or second best a corpse to help that Shinigami fight off hordes of hollow that one Shinigami couldn't alone, Ichigo guess they didn't know about putting them into inanimate objects or maybe they thought that was beneath them.

It was to safe lives and resources Ichigo summed up, a basic disposable solider that could fight until ordered and if destroyed, no loss just swing by your local Shinigami shop and pick up a new one.

But that was were the problem came, the Shinigami had made the soul-mods... too effective.

They had developed personalities, feelings, habits and names, the Shinigami supposedly saw the moral objectivity of using living weapons they had no control over or maybe saw a future threat, either way thus began the recall, the ordering and the destruction of the mod-soul race.

It was a near clean job with survivors like Kon scraping through the cracks. The interesting thing about mod-souls that Kon let slip however was they never grew.

Ever.

Age, power, interests, likes and dislikes, their speed, their intelligence...everything was frozen at their creation, forcible sititutions could change a mod souls mind about something but it was hard to do.

They were born at their limit, their tiny capsules could inhabit bodies of various strengths true but their base power never changed. Kon was what Ichigo guess if mod-souls survived to have a society, a low commoner.

Kon was neither special, fast or intelligent but he had a strong kick, very strong. He was one trick pony who could kick hard and run fast.

A strength of mod-soul upon creation depended entirely on its creator or creators. If a particularly good Shinigami invested enough power and creativity into a mod-soul it could develop rare powers that would be given to more experienced or more wealthy Ichigo guessed, Shinigami to use. Kon was nether powered nor filled with creativity. But Ichigo got a weird feeling from Ururu, not exactly human.

If she was a mod-soul she was on a another level from Kon, perhaps a bit randomly Ichigo saw the parallels between him and Kon both the lowest of their jobs and both trying to survive, it was sad now. Ichigo could grow to reach his goals he couldn't before, Kon could never grow on his own.

Urahara... if there was one man who knew about mod-soul, their banned existence and how to make a powerful one and not care about the rules, it be him.

But if Ururu wasn't a mod-soul. That made her truly terrifying, she was a little girl and she kick his, albeit normal spirit backside. If she could grow in power even a tiny bit, then she be a force to reckon with and perhaps feared.

Jinta however didn't bother Ichigo, strong spiritual energy yes, high strength was good, however his attitude was a total brat, through and through.

Big spiritual power with a even bigger attitude. A bit rich coming from him, Ichigo thought humorlessly.

Jinta rang no alarm bells, lest none as big a Ururu.

Ichigo was brought out of his musings by Tessai merely shook his head before saying

"Ururu is away on an errand since this morning and won't be back for awhile, its important so I can't call her back without good reason. Jinta here should suffice for now." He finished.

Errand?

**-Bleach-**

"Sado, Orihime good to see you again." Yoruichi said pleasantly. Both teens stood in the abandoned junk yard Sado found the day before, it was approaching dusk. Yoruichi coughed once before continuing.

"We have three days left, so I thought we work on your basic abilities of working under pressure and dodging, both can save your life in battle so to help me in this lesson is my cute little assistant here, Ururu. You might remember her from Urahara's shop?" she said brightly.

Behind the wreck of the car Yourichi was Ururu in pink shorts and a white t-shirt with a rabbit on it. Her blush intensive as three sets of eyes locked onto her. Orihime waved energetically and Sado nodded but before Orihime could launch into conversation Yourichi spoke.

"We shall begin immediately" Yoruichi declared. Both teens blinked at her but whilst there attention was on the cat, they didn't notice Ururu walk out shyly until she stood behind them and as if out of thin air an object appear, it looked like a giant surfboard wrapped in bandages.

It wasn't until Ururu unraveled one end and hoisted it on to her shoulders did both Orihime and Sado see the glowing holes from where missiles were starting to heat up. They both looked at each other.

Ururu fired.

Yourichi smirked with sadistic pleasure.

**-Bleach-**

Jinta snorted.

"So what we doing here anyway? This better be important you know?" He was whiny as usual but he did seem curious the way his eyes darted about. Tessai waved a hand in Ichigo's direction, looking rather cheerily.

"You shall be help Ichigo-dono with his first Kido spell" Before Tessai even finished Jinta had doubled over in laughter.

"T-this idiot? Oh wow this frggin hilarious, I'm glad you woke me up for the Tessai!" Jinta said trying to catch his breath.

Ichigo's eye twitched, his hands rose to reach for Jinta's scrawny neck. Tessai of course beat him to it, Jinta let out a cry of pain has he held his head, Tessai's hand was still in the shape of a swift chop where Jinta's head was moment s ago.

"Jinta be serious or you'll be punished!" Tessai warned parentally. Jinta glared at him before huffing in obvious disappointment and lingering pain. Pleased with that reaction, Tessai turned to Ichigo.

"I shall begin with the first spell that Shinigami are taught. I believe Kuchiki-san demonstrated this spell on you?" Tessai offered to Ichigo's memory.

Ichigo frowned as he thought back, the only spell she had used on him was the...

"The arm-breaker spell?" Tessai paused for a second then nodded politely.

"Its correct name would be **'Bakudo 1: Sai'**..." Ichigo felt a stirring of potent energy from Tessai, he only said the name of the spell in passing conversation but it was enough to near activate the spell. Ichigo swallowed inaudibly, who was Tessai?

"To begin the spell, gather a small amount of energy within your finger tips and touch your target and swipe your fingers away, chant the name of the spell while doing so and the you should bind your opponent." Tessai instructed, showing Ichigo the motions of the hand gestures. Ichigo studied them and realized something.

"What about the chant? Is it big?" he asked. Tessai pushed his glasses up a little before replying.

"Low level spells such as this Ichigo-dono require no chants to activate, they require little power as well. Now Jinta here will stand still while you bind him, if you succeed we can have him become a moving target, now begin."

Ichigo nodded once and turned to Jinta who was muttering quite louder now, as Ichigo got close his eyes got more annoyed...and perhaps a little nervous.

The substitute shinigami raised his fingers to Jinta's chest, mirroring Rukia on that first night he noticed off handedly, he gather energy to his fingers that he constantly felt when he battled with Zangestu and swiped across Jinta's body as he said loudly,

**"BAKUDO 1: SAI!" **

It was the strangest sensation Ichigo felt. He felt the energy leave and form small wires, wavy and loose, still connected to him but not at the same time. They wrapped around Jinta but he didn't seem to notice them at all, neither did Tessai but he was watching for something. As he swiped his fingers away the wires tightened and pulled at Jinta's limbs.

It started to work as Jinta's right arm folded over backwards and inwards, Ichigo felt the swell of pride but then suddenly the arm dropped like a dead fish, Jinta's eyes sparkled with malicious glee and he opened his mouth to...well Ichigo never found out as the spell exploded from his control and Jinta's left arm shot up like a rocket and clipped his own nose sending backwards on to the ground with a bloody nose. Ichigo stood still for a moment then laughed. Not a quiet chuckle or a snigger but an eye watering, stomach hurting laugh.

This was the scene Urahara came down to see on his hourly basis exercise, a.k.a. beat the crap out of Ichigo sessions.

Ichigo on one knee laughing his guts out and Jinta screaming on the ground and Tessai... just staring.

Looked like a good time for tea Urahara concluded.

**-Bleach-**

End, this was pretty good, sorry for the late chapter, i giving up mostly but i guesss i got a second win. Ururu interests me. mods souls interest me. Kido interests me. see the pattern?

Next chapter should be the begin of the soul society invasion. its been a bit slow to get there but meh.

Heres hoping this chapter does well. any mistakes just pm them to me.

laters


End file.
